Save Me, Bee
by xLovingBabyqurlAngelx
Summary: Carter Santorri was the one girl in the world who just wanted peace from her life and, her abusive father. What if, her best friend's new car, steps in and gives her more than she asked for. To finally give her the peace she deserved when she got hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ello! So, I have a friend who inspired me to write this story. (No names ;P) So, yea enjoy! I also got Carter from my best friend and her name is well..Carter :D ENJOY!**

**WARNING: Mild or intense (up to what you guys think) abusement in this chapter. *I will always give warnings out to abusement :)***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- Save Me Bee: Thanks For The Save:<strong>

I sat in my bed with me hugging my legs up to my chest. I was going to get it for sure. I forgot to cook dinner because of trying to earn money for college. I looked down at my silver, sparkly guitar on the floor. I sighed, knowing that was my mother's before she died.

From him.

"Carter Santorri!" I heard a deep angry voice yell from downstairs.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered shakily as I stood up to walk out of my room and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen with my dad red faced and pointing to the table. I was instantly in tears.

"Why the fuck isn't there the piece of shit they call food on the table?" He sneered at me.

He, referring to, my father.

"I-I was singi-" I started to say but he just grabbed me by the hair before throwing me to the ground. "No, stop!"

"Singing again, huh?" He tried to say sweetly but, failed. He kicked me in the ribs and I got onto my knees before I heaved.

"Stop please! It won't happen again!" I cried out and he laughed before slapping across the face. Hard. I fell back onto the floor from the impact and I noticed how there was an agonizing pain from my jaw.

"Shut up, you ungrateful whore!" He screamed as I tried to stand up again and I felt something wood, hit me on the head. I screamed when I hit the floor and I noticed something red dripping beside me. Blood from my head. I wailed as he kept implanting the bat to _every _part of my body.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I wailed and he walked a hair inch closer to me as he dropped the bat before he stepped on my left leg. Resulting a sickening crunch, I shrieked before I looked down. I was wearing shorts and what I saw was nothing different than before. It was bleeding and purple with a slight yellow color going around it. It didn't particularly break my foot but the skin was torn off. Ew.

"How do you like that bitch?" He said as he kicked me some more on the ribs.

"Please stop! I didn't do that much wrong." I had tears falling down my face rapidly before he grabbed me by my arm which he gripped painfully. He threw me onto the glass table and I heard the glass shatter, piercing every piece of skin I still had on my body before hitting my head on the floor; I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I tried not to cry when I opened my eyes. It felt as if I was thrown off one of the twin towers, 3 watermelons fell on my stomach, and a car hits me. I slowly tried to stand up but just fell back down helplessly. Come on Carter! You promised Sam you would help him pick out a car!<p>

Sam Witwicky. My only friend at school and my closest. My family or dad, never met his. I wasn't actually suppose to be friends with anyone from school unless I wanted to die but, he was pretty nice to not have a friend.

"Nicko?- I mean, dad?" I tried to whisper out as I finally stood up shakily. Nicko Santorri. My abusive father was a fireman who was _suppose _to help people but look what he just does to me. I could not walk up that far up the stairs without falling so, I crawled. Yes, like a helpless girl; up the stairs then started to pant when I got to the top. I heard nothing so I knew Nicko was gone for work and might be staying there to sleep with some girls every night.

_Ring, Ring_

I walked towards our wall phone before picking up. "Hello?"

"Carts, it's Sam," I heard him explain through the landline happily.

"Oh, hey Sam. What's up?" I said, trying to hide the eering pain from my head and abdomen.

"Well, remember! I'm getting my first car today!" He exclaimed and I could almost imagine him jumping up and down.

"Yea." I answered back blankly.

"Well, I decided to share it with you," he said with enthusiasm and my eyes widened.

"N-no way Sam, I'm good. Seriously."

"Oh, come on, please?" He pleaded and I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, are you sure? I mean, I didn't even help you with the thousand and A's," I mumbled as he laughed.

"Please? Come on Carts, you got all straight A's in all your _honors_ classes and you're in honor choir with a recommended scholarship to Juliard! Adding it off with that, you've saved your money ever since the seventh grade and may I remind you. You were selected to be next year's valedictorian by the principal!" He facted out about me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even think they'll accept my scholarship, that's why I'm at least saving up for Berkley." I muttered before running a hand through my fringed hair.

"Oh shush! You'll get into Julliard for sure but right now, I'm asking if you wanna share the car from all your hard work," He replied and I sighed heavily.

"...Okay..." I breathed and I heard him cheer.

"Yes! Come with me and my dad after school to pick out the car since your dad is a the station and you're all lonely there," He chuckled and I laughed weakily.

As if, I'm ever gonna be lonely in this house with him. "Okay, see ya' at school."

"See ya'."

I put down the phone before limping down to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and took a relaxing shower. When I looked down in the shower to my body; I felt as if it was a horror movie that attacked me. I would sit down and curl up into a ball before crying everything out in the tub each freaking day.

I walked slowly to my bedroom and started putting on some clothes. I wore a tight, black long-sleeved v-neck to cover the bruises and some blue, long skinny jeans. I grabbed the hem of the leg of my pants to pull it up. I wrapped on my back-up bandages around my aching leg before putting the leg of my pants down and slipping on some socks and my black converses. I put light black eyeliner and mascara on my eyes and my studded earrings. I brushed through my damp, brown hair before I got on a black _smooth _surfaced headband to cover the small crack in my head. After gathering my things for school, I walked out of the house with my head down as usual. I walked to school for about 15 minutes and I saw Sam.

"Sam!" I called out to him and his head whipped around.

"Carter! Come on! We're going to be late for class!" He shouted from across the lot and I smiled before helplessly limping over to him.

"H-hey," I said, trying to hide a scream from the eering pain slithering up my leg.

"Are you okay? You seem really pained or something." He shrugged with me and we quickly but, me biting my lip to keep a whimper from each step, went into the school.

Ugh, this is going to be a long and agonizing day...

* * *

><p>"Wh-who threw that?" Me and Sam's teacher said annoyingly when Sam was flicked in the head by a paper ball.<p>

It was me and Sam's last period and as usual me and him were bully preys. Especially from one guy who has a crush on _me_ but still 'bullies' me and _really _bullies Sam. Guess what? He's in here to and...also guess who threw the paper ball! Also, he sat right behind me! The worse part is, our desks were touching. That faggot who would try to get with me when his father and mine were drunk besties.

Trent.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my bitch," He smiled and I just scoffed. I saw his 'girlfriend' Mikaela, looking at Sam with interest and amusement. Mikaela liked Sam, a lot, but only I could see it.

"Don't you have other 'bitches' to annoy? Like, I dunno, your mom?" I teased him before he growled, grabbing my sleeve and pulling me to his face. "Oh wait, which one?"

"You better watch it Santorri, just so you know, I may have another play night with you when our dads are high at your house," He purred and I couldn't stand a tear when it rolled down my face. That night, the night when he hurt me so badly, the night where my whole body could feel the agonizing cold tempurature of my room, the night a girl would lose all her blessing to her virginity.

The night Trent raped me.

I felt myself shake as I got out of Trent's grip to turn back front. I clenched my fists and tried to stop myself from breaking down. I knew I couldn't cry right now because the room was to quiet when Sam gave his presentation about his great-grandfather, Archibald Witwicky. His story actually fascinated me on how his glasses sort of gave me a spark of happiness whenever I looked at it, but it also gave me cautiousness and fear.

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" I heard our teacher say and I snapped out of my trance to look up at Sam. Who says only some kids here are bastards and bitches.

"N-no but-" Sam stuttered but our fucking teacher had to interrupt.

"Mr. Witwicky, please, this is a presentation not a time to show crap to the class," He explained annoyingly. As I rolled my eyes, I noticed the bell rang but poor Sam just kept auctioning his grandfather's glasses.

"5-50! 40!" He rang out to the passing students and I grabbed my stuff before going to up to him.

"Come on, let's ask Mr. Bastard your grade..." I whispered to Sam and he laughed as we went over to our stressed out teacher at his desk.

"So..." Sam smiled, trailing off the sentence for an answer.

"So? What?" Mr. Bastard asked confusingly. I rolled my eyes and moved Sam out of the way, putting on a fake sweet smile on.

"What did he get?" I asked, trying so hard to keep an outburst in my system or..throat. I was a bit unfonded of Nicko's actions but I was his daughter. So I got generics of some of his personality when I have to. Although, I was the...angel version of Nicko, and I won't have hell's way of me or to anyone else just for pleasure.

"What do you mean?" He smirked and was obviously teasing us.

"What's. The. God Damn. Grade. For. His. Damn. Presenation." I spitted each word through my teeth in anger.

"Ms. Santorri, the last time I checked you weren't the one stuttering in front of the class a while ago," He responded to me. Oh, you wanna see the one stuttering now?

"Oh, why you-" I growled but Sam slapped a hand over my mouth and held me back with his arm.

"Just please say it?" Sam pleaded and, Mr. I might be bigger than you and I can do crap to my hated students, just sighed.

"A, solid B minus."

"WHAT!" I shrieked as I was able to burst out of Sam's hand but Sam just once again slapped _two _hands on my mouth.

"Sir, please I've been waiting for this last A for me and my friend's new car, and I got the thousands and the two A's. All I need is this one last A you can give and I am sure that's what Jesus would do."

"Jesus?" I spoke into Sam's hand questionignly.

* * *

><p>"YES!" Sam cheered as I saw him jump into his dad's car. I smiled and rolled my eyes.<p>

"So?" His dad, Ron, ask him. Gosh, what was up with all the so crap today?

"An A minus, but it's still an A right?" I said out of nowhere to him as I limped slowly to their car.

"Carter! Come in sweetheart, you look tired. Your dad out at the fire station?" Ron asked and I smiled in relief as I got into the backseat.

"Thanks Mr. Witwicky and yes, he's staying there tonight," I explained trying to hide my joyness. All I wanted, was to finally be in peace from my dad, to be finally free from his brutal doings, to be free of all the words that scarred me in life with him, and to finally be able to be loved. Freely. Sam and his family was all I got now and I wanna make the most of it.

"Please, call me Ron and I sure hope your dad doesn't mind if I take you and Sam car shopping." Ron, smiled and me and Sam's smiles grew into boomarangs.

"Dad your serious?" Sam stated with happiness.

"Yup, and now..." His dad trailed off as we got into the parking lot of a porsche dealership.

"No, no, NO!" Sam spazzed and I my eyes grew wide.

"Mr. Witwi- I mean, Ron? Your serious?" I squealed but he just replied with a laugh. Oh, wow.

"Haha! You guys actually think a porsche would be your new cars?" Ron laughed hyena version and I smiled wearily.

"You think that's funny?" Sam blankly replied and I just laughed while they fought, father and son mode.

"Oh, wow!" I feigned excitment when we went into a crappy dealership called. 'Bolivia's'.

"Oh, don't hide it Carts! You know you're practically disturbed by this place," Sam stated oblivious that his father was near. We got out of the car with Sam grumbling and me just trying to hold my laugh in when his dad and him started talking how Sam is going to be a virgin.

"Oh quiet Sam," I whispered to him and he just shrugged. Me and Sam stood beside Ron and a dark-skinned man came up.

"Hello folks, I'm Bobby Bolivia, what can I do for ya'll this fine evening?" He asked in a Jamaican accent.

"Well, I heard that, my son and his best friend here wants to buy their first car, so..." Ron explained and Bobby smiled widely.

"...And you come here? That practically makes us family! Uncle Bobby B baby, Uncle Bobby B!" He laughed and Sam just looked disturbed with glumliness.

"I'm Carter, Carter Santorri," I smiled as I shook Bobby B's hand.

"Wait? Aren't you the daughter of our leading top firemen here?" His eyes gleamed.

"Uh, yes Nicko Santorri," I muttered and he just laughed while he clapped his hands.

"Hah! He saves the people here amazingly!" Bobby B smiled and I just faked a laugh out before turning on my heel to go look around the cars.

"Yea, and he hurts _me _amazingly," I mumbled and something yellow caught the corner of my honey, light-golden, brown eyes. I turned and I saw an old black and yellow Camaro. I walked over to it and ran a hand on the hood. The car shook a little and I felt a spark run through my veins. I walked over to the side and opened up the driver's door to get in. It was perfect!

_Ring Ring_

I pulled out my phone and I saw that it was an unknown caller. I answered and there was yelling in the background. "Hello?"

"Bitch!" I heard from the phone...and the...distance. Holy crap. I turned, looked out the window only to see an angry looking Nicko with a vein popping out of his forehead. I saw Sam and the other 2 men go into the store and nobody else was out. The streets were empty as usual, since this was in one of those ragged areas, and I just felt my whole heart go empty too.

"D-dad?" I stuttered as I got out of the car to face him. He came up to me before grabbing my neck and pushing me to the ground. As I felt the back of my head hit the door of the car, I felt the car get steaming hot.

"What the freak are you doing here?" He growled and he picked me up before throwing me onto the hood of the car. I saw him grab a hammer from one of the tool boxes left out by one of the auto mechanics and he headed towards me. I panted loudly and I rolled off the car before running, full speed, away. I saw he was hot on my trails and we ended up in a large alley.

"God!" I screamed in frustration when there was no way else to go. I turned and I saw three other men coming my way. I was being cornered!

"Come on, boys, I am sure my lovely daughter Carter will satisfy your needs..." Nicko sneered and one of the men just gun whacked me on the head. I fell to the floor with tears falling from my eyes. "You actually thought you were going to get out of it tonight?"

"N-no...please stop, I never did anything wrong," I whimpered and cried the same time. Ugh, the pain on my leg doest not feel too gorgeous.

"Oh, but sweetheart, you did...you took all the fun out of me and your mother when you were born," Nicko tried to state sweetly but, failed. "Now..."

"Oh I'm definitly going to enjoy this Nicko," I heard one of the men say. I just noticed they were Nicko's drunk buddies in the bars. They all gathered around me and were nearly tearing the clothes off my body. Until, I had enough.

"Stop!" I shrieked so loudly and a black and yellow Camaro went zooming in. The men backed away astounded.

"What is this?" Nicko yelled in anger and he tried to shoot the car but it kept swerving away from the shots.

It went faster than I thought and it crashed right into the men but, I didn't want to see more. I stood up and ran out of the alley, onto the sidewalk. I heard screaming and a large thud on the floor but I saw something on the corner of my eye. I turned a little and saw Nicko running away behind me going the oppisite way. I never wanted to look back but, I knew I had to, if that mysterious car didn't finish Nicko off. I ran and ran; back to the dealership and found Sam and his men looking quite horrified.

"CARTER! Oh my god! Did you hear that? A shriek, and suddenly all the windows of the cars' exploded when that Camaro made this sound!" Sam was in near hysterics. Glass? My shriek?

"W-wait what? Sam, breathe!" I compromised and he took a deep breath as I heard a distant old motor running from a car. My head whipped around and I saw the black and yellow Camaro right where I left it. Okay, wierd. "Explain."

"Well, when we heard this shriek that was saying 'stop', and it was after I was checking out that Camaro I saw you in earlier, we heard something loud erupt the lot and broke all the cars' windows. After, all the glass went down, I noticed the Camaro was gone, and well, you came running in quite terrified." Sam hurriedly explained and I took deep breaths to take it all in of what just happened. "Were you the one who screamed Carts?"

"N-no Sam! Why would you think that?" I lied exasperatedly and he sighed in relief. I think that was sign of 'Thank god, now I can breathe'.

"Okay, okay, but look, maybe it was just a hallucination. The Camaro's back!" I said trying to hide the tears I was about to burst out. He turned and his eyes widened.

"Wh- how!" Sam exasperated as he pulled his hair. Classic Sam.

"See!" I faked a smile and he just forced a laugh out.

"Haha! Maybe I was..haha!" He laughed and I scratched the back of my head before I saw Sam turn to talk to the, still freaked out, men. I walked over to the Camaro and kneeled down beside it, running a hand on the hood.

"Thank you, I know that this may be the wierdest thing that's ever happened to me and I know, may be you weren't the Camaro that saved me but, thank you. Without you, I wouldn't be alive...much.. Thanks for caring and saving me." I smiled warmly and stood up a little to kiss the hood. I felt it shake and get warm and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Whoo! Yeah! Party!" Sam cheered out like a drunk person but, a high one at the least. I stood up fully and went over to him.

"What is it?"

"Well, Bobby B first said that, the Camaro was five grands and my dad was only going to help me by paying up to four so, now that the Camaro or something...broke the windows, so he reduced it down to four grands!" He laughed and I smiled with a gleam in my eyes.

"Yes!" I cheered and we hugged before I ran over to the Camaro. I knew, that this Camaro wouldn't be my complete happiness but, I do owe my gratitude. Eventhough, it was an inanimate object and I couldn't praise him or her every single day. It did one of the things that I'd yearn and praise for, it did something that could've gotton themselves hurt, and it did something that no one would ever try to do because of the famous Nicko.

Saving me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, th****at is my first chapter and I hope you guys liked it! Also, would you guys want me to do a one-shot on that night Trent hurt her or, would you rather hear that story be told to Bee? If so, p.m or review me what you guys think of the story and how you want those, 'Advanced' abuse scenes to be like. Kay? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers, all belongs to **_**MICHAEL BAY**_** *shudders and then has a tear roll off* Ironhide...anywho, only Carter, Nicko, and the plot belongs to me :)**

**Review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews for the first chapter :D. I really appreciate it! So, here's chapter 2 just for you guys! C: **

**Also, you guys think I should change the rating back to T or keep it M?**

**WARNING: Abuse in chapter :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Save Me Bee: The First Encounter:<strong>

I was shaking as soon as Sam dropped me off at home with our new Camaro.

"You okay, Carts?" Sam asked with concern as I got out of the car. I smiled warily and scratched the back of my head.

"Er, yeah, I'm good..." I breathed and he nodded his hesitantly before I closed the door. He started the car before waving at me and driving away. I had a tear roll down my eye before slowly walking to the doorstep.

"God, dammit! That bitch is going to get it when she comes home!" I heard someone angrily yell and I heard thuds of furniture. I put a hand over mouth and whimpered. I turned and leaned on the door before sliding down.

"Oh my god, someone help me," I started to cry quietly while I curled myself up into a ball. I've been crying until I screamed when I fell back as soon as the front door opened.

"Oh, there is my little play toy..." Nicko said sweetly before grabbing my hair and pulling me in. "WHO THE FREAK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ME?"

"What did I do?" I felt my voice go up a pitch higher and crack.

"You know what you did you bitch," He sneered at me before he grabbed a hanging umbrella. I tried to run but he grabbed a hold of me. I thrashed and screamed when he brought me up the stairs and into a dark room.

"Stop please!" I cried out when I felt him strip my clothes down. He threw me onto the bed and flipped my over on my stomach.

"This will teach you to be more respectful to you father!" he growled and I felt the umbrella whack onto my ass painfully. I shrieked each time he implanted it. He went hitting the umbrella higher up my back and soon, my bruises started to react.

"Someone help me..." I whimpered with tears falling rapidly down to the side of my head. My body was moved onto my back and just then, it took me a moment to notice what he was about to do.

Rape me.

"Ahh..this is going to be fun my beautiful daughter..." He traced a finger over my jawline and I moved away. He gripped my wrists down to the bed and I notice he was fiddling with his zipper on his pants.

"No, stop!" I was starting to dose off until I heard a window shatter. Me and Nicko's head whipped to the side. I could only point out that whatever it was, had long blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I saw Nicko go over to it but the figure just started to beat him up.

"Stay away from her..." I heard the figure growl which I now know was a young man but who?

"Who are you? Who are you to judge on how I treat my daughter!" Nicko yelled as he tried to punch the young man but, the he was to strong for Nicko. I shrieked loudly when I felt an eering pain form on my back. Both Nicko and the young man looked towards me as I felt something tearing on my back. I couldn't turn because I was still laying on the bed nearly naked with the blankets just covering my privates (bra and panties, I ain't fully naked!)

"I don't give anymore crap about what you do to her, you better stop hurting her or else I'll kill you..." The young man sneered before throwing my father to the wall and Nicko going unconscious on the floor.

"A-are you going to hurt me?" I cried quietly and I saw his beautiful baby blue eyes filled with anger and sadness. He breathed out heavily before shaking his head.

"Don't worry Carter, no one is going to hurt, no one is _ever_ going to hurt you again," He said reassuringly before wrapping the blanket around my body and picking me up bridal style.

"How do you know my name and where are you taking me?" I started to panick and he just chuckled.

"Now is not the time to explain everything, now is the time to get you healed," he explained when I noticed he jumped out of the window he broke. I shivered and his arms tightened around my small body. I looked around if anyone was out because, it would seem pretty odd to see this hot, handsome, boy carrying a girl nearly naked with blood going down.

"Thank you..." I whispered and he smiled at me.

"It's not a problem Carter, no one should be hurting a sweet, beautiful, talented girl like you," He said as I blushed all the blood I had left in my body. We were quiet for the rest of the trip until I saw french doors open. I looked around and I noticed we were in a warm beach house.

"Is this where you live?" I asked as soon as he put my down on a soft couch. He laughed before starting up a fire in the fire place.

"My...captain..assigned _me_ this place," he smiled sheepishly before going up the wooden stairs. I turned to the big windows and noticed we were on some rocky platforms on the mountains which circled at our beach. It was night and the moon gleamed onto the water. I noticed there was an open balcony that displayed the beach and moon. The beach was quiet since it was closed and empty and there were no other houses near. "You may need these,"

"Oh, thank you," I said when my head turned to the young man with some bandage wrappings in his hands. He smiled before going over to me. He turned my body carefully so he had the view of _only_ my back. He also had a bowl of warm (I could see smoke) water and a cloth in it. He squeezed the cloth before massaging my bloody back.

"Sorry," he whispered when I hissed. As soon as the blood was all cleaned down he wrapped my back with wrappings. "There."

"Much better," I laughed when I slowly sat up, trying not to let the blankets slip from my grasp. "Um, do you have some spare clothes I could you know, borrow?"

"Of course Mi'lady..." he bowed playfully before going up the stairs and bringing down a big t-shirt and boxers. "Uhh.."

"They seem good enough," I smiled and he chuckled, giving me the clothes. I tried to stand up with the blanket but he just picked me up bridal style again. "Is this really necassary?"

"I don't want you hurting yourself anymore than you should have," he explained with the sadness again in his eyes. I ran a hand through his blonde locks with a sad smile.

"Hey, I'm here now, aren't I?" I said and he just nodded before he opened the door to a nice bathroom. He set me down and I closed the door. I put on the clothes and it seems the t-shirt reached to my thighs and the boxers the mid thigh also. I saw a brush on the counter and I took it before I brushed through my fringed hair. I looked at my leg and noticed the bandage was still secured. I took my headband off and I tied my hair up into a loose bun with a band from my wrist. I folded up the blanket before I opened the door. "Look good?"

"Er, yea," He struggled with words as he looked me over. He licked his lips and I looked away with a red face.

"So, uh, what's your name?"

"Bee," He said wearily and I smiled.

"Like the insect?"

"Hehe, yea..." He said bashfully but I nodded my head with approval.

"I like it," I smiled and he just went over to me before rubbing a hand on my arm.

"He won't get to you anymore," He said with anger and I nodded. He was really handsome. HIs face was heart-shaped with a strong jawline. His nose was a bit flat and button but not, butt flat or big. His lips were full and his eyebrows were straight and a bit arched on the ends. His eyes were electric baby blue with a tint of yellow around it.

"I know," I said quietly and I breathed heavily. I heard my stomach growl and I looked up sheepishly at Bee.

"Hmm..hungry I see?" He said as he guided me to the big kitchen. The drawers and cabinets were glasses for the base. The counter was black granite and the appliances were black. The table was glass too! I saw that there was a bunch of food on the table. Egg rolls, teryaki chicken, and a lot more. I sat on a chair with him across.

"Wow, I barely get any of this stuff back home!" I exclaimed and he just laughed.

"Dig in!" He replied before I aimed for the lobster thermidor. We chatted lightly as _I_ ate and soon after, we were on the couch.

"Why didn't you eat? You only ate a couple sips of soup," I said, sitting up straight and looking at him curiously.

"Oh, I wasn't hungry much, after what just...happened..." He said a bit to hesitantly. I cocked and eyebrow before yawning loudly.

"Well, best I get going..." I said, standing up and heading towards the door.

"You could sleep here tonight!" I heard Bee call out to me when my hand was already at the knob.

"N-no, I wouldn't want to burden," I laughed quietly and he just shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't have school tommorrow since tommorrow is Saterday so, you can sleep over and I'll drop you back off home when I head to...work and besides you don't have any clothes to wear," He said and I groaned before sighing.

"Okay..."

"Also, your _father_ is heading towards a wildfire for the next month? Right?" He smiled and my eyes gleamed. Oh yea! A giant wildfire just occured and they said it'll take a month to finish it down!

"Yep!"

"Well, I got an extra room upstairs if you want," He said, making his way over to the staircase. I nodded and I made my way over to him. I followed him up the stairs and into the hallway. I saw a wooden door to the right which Bee led me into.

"Whoa..." I breathed out from the interior. It was me and that Camaro all over again! The room was big and circular and the walls were a foamy white. The floor was red and carpeted while another door on the side led into a bathroom. There was a dresser with a flat screen above it and across it, was a beige king sized bed. On the right side of the bed was a round circular desk and rolly chair with a laptop on it. On the left side, just a couple feets away was large, glassy french windows with a balcony to view the whole city. I walked over to it, moving some of the cream colored curtains away. It was the most beautiful view ever!

"Like it?" I heard Bee ask from behind me. I just shook my head in astoundment.

"I _love _it," I smiled and I noticed Bee was soon beside me, also looking at the lighted view. I looked at Bee as he looked at me with adoration. I saw him leaning in and I slowly leaned in too. I was just a hair inch away from his lips until I heard a phone ring. It wasn't near but the ring had some sort of tone into it. We leaned away and Bee kissed me on the head.

"Get some sleep, you had a hard day today," He said and he walked out after closing the door behind him. I felt a tingling sensationon the spot he kissed me and I sighed happily. I forgot to ask Bee where a toothbrush was so, I went out of the room.

"Bee? Bee?" I whispered since he shut the lights off of the hallway and I was scared to make any noise. I tip-toed around the multiple rooms. There were about 4 other rooms in the hallway and the farthest one had a voice coming out of it. I was about to knock until I heard Bee a bit concerned about something. I pressed my ear on the door.

"Prime, I know I had to keep an eye on the other child but, she needed my help more!" I heard Bee say frustratedly.

"Child? Optimus?" I said to myself quietly and continued to listen. I was always the one to be curious and an eavesdropper with me and Sam. That's why, I would always know more things than he had before he was told.

"I know, I know, the femme's father is...abusive towards the femme," Bee explained as I cocked an eyebrow up. "Yes, I will get back to the job tommorrow when I take her back home."

I heard him sigh and click. I also noticed his footsteps got closer to the door and I ran for life back to my room. I closed the door quickly yet quietly before jumping onto the bed. Literally. I sat down and I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Hey, just checking if you were doing alright because I heard a big thud from here," he tried to hold in his laugh. Probably thinking I was klutzing away huh?

"I'm fine, do you have any spare toothbrush though?" I asked, obviously trying to stay calm and get my heart back to it's normal pace.

"They should be in the medicine cabinet in your bathroom," He smiled before nodding his head and closing the door.

"Thanks!" I yelled through the door.

"Your welcome!" He replied back loudly and I ran into the bathroom. I quickly took a shower after folding up the clothes. I put the clothes back on and brushed my teeth before putting up my damp hair back into a bun. I walked out of the room and onto the computer.

"Optimus..Optimus..." I mumbled as I got into the internet and I typed up Optimus. The results ended up with many hieroglyphics and past information saying Primes. I clicked one called, "Past Of the Primes". It showed a website with a bunch of newspapers and...cars? I scrolled down to see a couple of facts on it.

_Current Prime or, today's prime is named Optimus Prime. It is said that there may be another planet out in space with the species of the primes. Robots. _

I stopped there when I heard footsteps in the hallway. I exited out of the window and shut it down before diving into the soft blankets. I closed my eyes when I heard Bee come in. It was a while until I actually felt sleepy and for Bee to shut off my lamp. He kissed me one last time on the head before taking his leave. I also took my leave of the world to dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Carts? Carter?" I heard someone saying to and shaking me. I opened my eyes and a burst of sunlight hit my eyes. I also heard distant chatter and large sounds of waves crashing. Other than that, I heard cars outside starting to take a leave. I saw Bee already dressed and ready with a smile on his face beside me.<p>

"Good morning Bee," I yawned as I stretched and he chuckled.

"Your breakfast is ready downstairs and I have to head for work soon hun," He said playfully and I threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up, and I'll be down soon," I laughed with him before he left. I got out of the bed, heading over to the bathroom. When I got in, I saw a box with a note on it.

_Just some clothes I picked out for you this morning. I didn't really know what your size was but, it was close enough!_

_Your good and handsome friend, _

_Bee_

I smiled and rolled my eyes before opening up the box. In it was a yellow tank-top with some black skinny jeans. I also noticed some black converses and white socks on the side of the counter with a black leather jacket. There was also a small bag full of eyeliner, mascara, blush, lipstick, and concealer. I feel bad. Poor Bee had to buy all these girl stuff from a store. I nodded approvingly though. Bee knew my fashion senses a lot! I stripped down before going into a quick shower. I kept my hair up dry by keeping the bun on since I just showered last night. I grabbed towel and went out when I was done. I put the clothes on and they fitted perfectly! I tried the shoes and they fitted too! I let my hair down and I brushed through it before putting my headband back on. I swiped on the mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick and I folded Bee's clothes, setting them out on the bed, which I made, before taking my leave out the door.

"Carter! I have to go now! I know, I promised to drop you off at your house but, my..boss..said I had to go in, early but your food is on the table and here are the keys!" I heard Bee call from downstairs. Keys?

"Uh, Bee? Ke-" I started but I heard the front door close. Oddly enough, I didn't hear any vehical start. I shrugged before heading downstairs. I quickly ate the chocolate chip waffles Bee made for me and gulping down the nice orange juice. I washed up the dishes before picking up the keys on the coffee table. I trotted out of the house and I noticed we were in a deep palmy forest but, there was a good trail to follow out onto the street. "No. Way."

The sight caught my eyes. A new, yellow, 2007 GT500 Mustang Convertible! I squealed in excitement and I made way over to it. It was hella' new, that's for sure! I limped towards it and I got in. I stuck the keys into the ignition and I was off home. As soon as I got to the house, I noticed it was empty and everything was toppled over. Nicko. I ran to my room to find all my electronics crashed and shattered but, one thing caught my eyes that was burnt and broken in half.

My guitar my mom gave me.

I ran to it and I bursted out in tears. This was my only memory of her when Nicko shot her right infront of my eyes when I was five years old. I pulled on my hair and screamed in anger. Why? Why was my father here and instead of in hell. It was about an hour until I heard a phone go off. I walked slowly to the wall phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Carter it's Sam! So, there's a party at the lake tonight..."

Nice greeting Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, there's some fluff or A LOT should I say. I hope you guys liked it and the wierd, finding out Sam's car is giant robot scenario is next! :) Sorry, if it's short but I hope you guys liked the "intro" romance as my friend said it. Luv you guys! Literally. ._.'**

**Review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews and advices you guys told me. I will sure use them for the story ;). Anywho, Here's chapter 3 my dear readers X).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers, only Carter, Nicko, and the plot. All belongs to Michael Bay. -_-"**

**Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving, make sure you ate a lot! ;)**

**WARNING: Mild abusment in a flashback ;[**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- Save Me, Bee: Teardrops Of A Flashback:<strong>

"Sam, what do you mean _'party' _?" I said frustradedly, wiping off the tears on my face. He should know I wasn't the sort of, party type.

"A party! You know, down at the lake?" He exclaimed and I rubbed a hand on my forehead.

"Sam, we weren't invited and I don't feel like crashing a party right now," I sighed tiredly.

"But-"

"No, Sam I won't go and that's final." I pointed my nose up and I heard him sniffle. Here we go.

"But, Carts! I'm so lonely and sad without any friends!" He cried and I scoffed.

"FINE!" I said loudly and I heard a pause before he spoke up.

"Thanks! Love you!" He said as if nothing ever happened and I rolled my eyes.

"Love you too," I mumbled before slamming the phone back to it's reciever.

Great. Was I really that weak? For anyone? I sighed and went over to the stairs but, my clumsiness got ahold of me as my foot caught onto a floorboard. I screamed when I rolled down the stairs. Hitting mostly every part of my body. When I felt the floor hit me, I felt my eyelids droop down to unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes and I felt something sticky on my head. I reached up to touch it and I saw it was blood. I got up shakily and my head felt so heavy, I wanted to fall right down from it. I looked at the floor and saw that there was a small puddle of blood. I wiped it down with my shirt since I was going to wash up and change. I groaned and I went upstairs to wash off the blood. I stripped down into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body. I started the faucet and I went into the tub before kneeling down indian style. I put my head under the faucet and the cold water hit my head like shards of glass. I shut my eyes tightly to stop the tears. Wow, never thought I'd end up bleeding from _myself_. I was sure a klutz. I have broken mostly every bone in my body the past 17 years. New record!

...

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," I chanted quietly as I patted my head dry from the wash. I combed slowly through my damp hair before pulling it up in a loose bun since I did not want any curling iron, hairdryer, or pin in it unless I want to scream the windows glasses break from the pain of my head. I loved to sing and I learned to make my voice a high soprano to actually make my sound waves enough to break glasses. That brought back the memory of my mom's guitar.

He broke it.

I still remember that day she died and that day would be etched in my brain forever...

* * *

><p><em>It was a nice day and as usual my dad came home drunk. "Rylee!"<em>

_"Stay here okay sweetheart?" My mom said with tears in her eyes. I was crying while hugging her. It was the second day my dad became abusive and my mom would fight for me whenever._

_"No mommy! Daddy will hurt you," I whimpered as my small five-year old body shook._

_"But, I don't want him to hurt you..." She said reassuringly before leaving me in my room with me curled up in a ball on my bed. She shut my door and went downstairs to confront my dad._

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T COOK DINNER?" I heard my dad scream and I heard a loud crash. I hugged my small teddy bear close._

_"Beacause! Since you're always gone, you barely have time for your family and Carter had a singing recital today!" My mom fought back with a yell. _

_"You-"_

_"Don't you dare call me that," My mom growled and I heard her scream before a large thud._

_"No..." I whispered as I had tears flowing down rapidly. I was shaking when I got off my bed to my door. I opened it gently and I heard my mom scream. _

_"What do you think of me now bitch?" I heard him call out to her. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran down hallway and stairs to find my mom on the living room floor all bruised and bloody. My dad didn't notice me when I grabbed the bat and hit him on the back of the head._

_"Leave her alone!" I shrieked and he fell onto the floor rubbing the spot where I hit him. My mom cried in relief when she got to me before quickly guiding me up the stairs. We ran into my room, locking it and putting furniture to the door. We hid inside the closet and I heard footsteps near my door. I whimpered but my mom put a hand over my mouth. _

_"Open up you bitches!" My dad yelled from the door. My mom let go of my mouth to put her hands over my ears. All I felt was the furnitures toppling down on the floor and the door slamming open. It was all good until my foot accidentally twitched and hit the closet door. The door slid open and my dad pulled me out by my hair. "You think it's okay to hit daddy with a bat?"_

_"I don't care! You were hurting mommy," I said strongly and he smacked me across the face. I went rolling down the floor and he raised a gun to my face._

_"No! Nicko please don't! Please!" My mom cried, standing up beside him pleading._

_"Why? This cunt seems to like tearing us apart from our pleasuring nights!" My dad yelled as I was crying so loud. "Shut up!"_

_"You can't tell your own daughter to shut up." I growled, eventhough I was five, I was pretty strong and feisty. He turned red and he slowly pulled the trigger as I closed my eyes._

_"NO!" My mom shrieked before pushing me out of the way of the bullet. _

_"No! Mom!" I screamed when the bullet hit her heart as she fell down to her knees. I ran to her in tears._

_"Promise, me you'll stay strong, that you'll never give in to him. Stay brave my little popstar rebel and you'll suceed in anything. Keep my guitar to always remember me...Remember don't give in, 'till they give up..." She whispered as her eyes slowly closed. She slowly fell to the ground lifeless and dead. _

_"No, this can't be happening," I sobbed and my dad pulled me by the hair to drag me down the stairs. "You can't do this!"_

_"Oh yes I can bitch, I'm your only authority now. My house. My rule." He growled when he threw me down the stairs of the basement. I screamed when I hit the ground and he slammed the door shut. I heard a click and I'm guessing he locked it. _

_"Let me out!" I growled when I ran up the stairs and banged on the door with my fists._

* * *

><p>I snapped out of my trance after that. I stayed there for a whole week and Nicko only came every once and a while to give me food like a corndog or beer. I scoffed at his total carelessness. I slept on the ground with a blanket, fighting off all sorts of bugs that came near me 5 days in a row but, when I got out, I asked where the fuck is my mother. He said that the blame was on one of my best friend's father when Nicko lied he was having "affairs" with her doing those late night shifts working her ass off while my lazy ass father sat around drunk. That, my best friend's dad tried to kill Nicko since my mom loved him but ended up "killing" my mother. So now, my best friend hates me like hell when it wasn't even my fault!<p>

"Son of a motherfucking bitch..." I whispered quietly when I noticed it was almost time for Sam to pick me up for the "party". I changed out of the clothess Bee gave me and changed into a fitted beige long-sleeved, v-neck. I wore my worn out flare jeans with my new black converses. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows and let my hair down. I took the headband off and combed through my long, wavy, brown hair that reached down to my waist. I brushed my teeth once again and put on my lipbalm. After, I looked at myself at a mirror, straight in the eye. "Don't give in, 'till they give up."

"CARTER!" I heard a bullhorn from outside. I grimaced before I walked out the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Great..." I mumbled before opening up the door, expecting to see Sam but instead went face to face with his other "best" friend Miles. "Where the fuck is Sam?"

"Nice to see you too Carter," Miles replied back sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, leaning on one hip. "Nice car though"

I looked over hkis shoulder to where he was looking and it was my brand new Mustang. "Yeah, got it from a friend for an early birthday present gift."

"Isn't your birthday 3 months away?" He asked, obviously knowing it was September and my birthday was in December. I just shrugged and looked around.

"So, where is he?" I blankly said, pushing him out of the way and going down the porch. Miles shut the front door and ran beside me.

"He's over there in his new car," He said obviously noticing my cocked eyebrow and confused look. I looked at Miles with a regretful face.

"I'm sorry Miles, I'm just a bit stressed out. Please don't think of me as a bitch today," I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Oh and, it's _our new _car"

"Wow two cars in the same week? Damn!"

"Yeah, just please don't bug me to much about it."

"No worries, baby-"

"Don't push it," I laughed with sarcasm, putting a hand up to his face and looking away.

"Hehe, right..." Miles pointed out as I walked over to the yellow Camaro with music blasting out of it.

"You get the best of both worlds!" I looked into the passengers window with an eyebrow raised in disbelief. I saw Sam, singing to Hannah Montana's theme song. "Mix it all togeth-"

He stopped as soon he saw me and Miles looking at him with our jaws going down.

"Sam? You okay?" I asked as if he was drunk and driving.

"I was about to ask the same thing!" Miles exclaimed as his voice got a pitch higher. Th car shook and lurched as if it laughed.

"Uh...uh..." Sam muttered before he turned the radio off and he cleared his voice. "Well, get in we don't want to miss-"

"-or crash," I interjected as me and Miles got into to the car. I got into the back while Miles got into the passengers seat.

"The party," Sam finished off with a sigh as he started the car, driving off.

We were soon at the lake and I got out of the car. Miles and Sam went over to a tree and I ust went near the lake, sitting down on the nice grass to relax.

"Mi'lady," I heard a familiar voice from behind me. My head whipped around and I came face to face with electric baby blue eyes.

"Bee? What, are you doing here?" I asked as he sat down beside me.

"Just, enjoying the weather," He simply said and I just pursed my lips as I nodded. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yea..just not that happy with the rain in..a couple days..." I said awkwardly, obviously not knowing what to talk about right now.

"So, you're worrying about the weather in a week or so, that the forecast said was just about 30 minutes of shower?" He explained to me with humor. I raised my eyebrows and scoffed.

"I guess so," I smiled at him and I got lost in his electric blue eyes again. He was soon leaning in. I leaned in but, I knew I wasn't ready for this yet. I cleared my throat and looked away. He pulled back looking upset.

"I'm sorry," Bee said sadly and I bit my lip.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just not ready...please forgive me," I whispered as I got up and walked to Sam without turning around. When I got Sam, I pivoted my head a little and saw Bee wasn't there anymore. I sighed and put my hair behind my ear.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Sam asked concerned. I looked up and I saw Miles upside down on a branch, nodding his red face.

"Just a guy..." I mumbled, hoping they wouldn't hear it but, my theory was wrong.

"Whoa, whoa, guy? How come you never told me about this?" Sam exclaimed, putting his hands to his hips.

"God, shut up Sam! You sound like a father!" I said annoyingly and his expression softened.

"Okay, so what guy-"

"Yo!" I heard a deep voice yell from behind me. I turned and saw Trent. Ew.

"What do you want Trent?" I asked him, crossing my arms and giving him a nasty glare.

"Nothing, nothing! Just, you." He flirted and my hand went flying across his face.

"Watch your words asshole or else you won't be able to reproduce when you grow up!" I growled, pushing him our of the way and heading towards the car.

"H-hey! Where you going?" Trent called out, holding his cheek with his hand.

"Away from you." I replied, my hands in fists trying to hold in my anger.

"C-Carter!" I heard Sam scream and I turned around to see Trent cornering him into the tree. Great, what did Sam do this time?

"Yo, Trent!" I yelled when I walked back over. His head whipped around and he smirked.

"Ahh! I'm scared of the little 5'6 tall teenager! Help me!" He exasperated fakely in a girly voice. I pulled my fist back and just in time, one of my good friends, Mikaela Banes, went in between us. She pushed Trent back and smiled at me.

"Okay, enough Trent, let's go." She said, dragging him down to his oh-so-fabulous car. I smiled deviously before turning on my heel and flipping him off over my shoulder.

"You okay Sam?" I asked but he was to busy drooling over Mikaela. He was staring at her, maybe her ass, but, yeah, Sam has a major crush on Mikaela.

"Miles?" I saw him jump down from the tree and he just shrugged. Me, Sam, and Miles went over to the car. I got into the backseat once again and frowned when Miles went in throught the window of the passenger's seat. "Miles, you do know there is thing that was invented millions of years ago, you know what it's called?"

"What?"

"A door!" I yelled and the car's radio turned on to a song, "Who's Gonna Drive You Home?" I guess.

"I'm going to drive her home," I heard Sam mumble and I looked out the windshield to find Mikaela walking off. Hmm..Trent.

"Hah!" I laughed at Miles, pointing a finger at him. He glared at me and look at Sam incrediously.

"Dude, just let her hitch-hike!" Miles said carelessly as I saw the door suddenly magically open for him. Apparently, he didn't notice and I giggled.

"What? Miles, she lives 10 miles from here!" Sam reasoned and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"HEY!" I screamed and the two bickering boys shut up. "Miles, get out. Sam, get Mikaela in here."

"What!" Miles whined and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes. Carter."

"Haha!" Sam laughed childishly at him, sticking his tongue out. I bursted out laughing but, put on my "mommy face" as they call it. Miles quickly staggered out of the car and he shut the door, standing outside lamely.

"Sam, you better get your rear in gear to Mikaela or I'll have Miles come back in!" I said from the window and I felt the seatbelt tighten on me. I looked down confused as I scratched the back of my head. Awkward...

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He said happily, getting in the car and driving off to Mikaela. I waved bye at Miles and he just growled. "Mikaela! I was wondering if I could ride you home! I mean, give you a ride home!"

From there, I just bursted out giggles. I knew Sam and me just made a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry about the lameness a little. I was just heartbrokened by the boy I loved and now, I got a case of writer's block |3 but, I still have my readers there for me. Also, happy holidays! With that, would you guys like me to make a one-shot for the Autobots first Christmas?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. (I need beta, anyone interested?) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoo! Yeah, I am on a roll today guys! YEEEAAHH!**

**Mom: She's on pills so-**

**Me: I am loony and filled with ideas! **

**Mom: My goodness, my little author is in drunk-mode right now.**

**Me: Ma, I am fine to type, no worry.**

**Mom: No worry? You are on your friend's computer, with a can of sprite beside you, and your nearly half-dead. NOT WORRY!**

**Me: Okay, okay, so anyway here's chapter 4! Also, I am still thinking of that Christmas one-shot :)**

**MUST READ SINCE I AM ON FULL IDEAS FOR A NEW STORY:**

**I also watched Breaking Dawn 5 days in a row, 5 times each day, (Wow, shopping for the holidays. Not. Good.) when I was sick and out of school! So, any Twilight fan that is my reviewer want me to do a story for the Twilight FF?**

**Send me a P.M. or Review for a topic :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- Save Me, Bee: Mikaela Banes:<strong>

"What he means is, would you want us to give you a ride home, to your house, and all that?" I asked with more meaning as she nodded her head, laughing.

"Thank you so much!" Sam whispered to me hurriedly and I rolled my eyes. He started the car and we were off.

"No problem."

"I can't believe I'm actually in here right now," I heard Mikaela suddenly say. Rude!

"Oh, well, you can duck your head down if you want," Sam said sadly and I interjected.

"Or, you can get out of the car and back to your asshole of a boyfriend and maybe _he_ can give you a ride home." I pointed out annoyingly and she instantly had a face of regret on.

"No, no, no! Not that, it's just the same situation with guys, with pecks a-and, big arms," She explained and my face softened.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. For ya' know, acting so rude to you," I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's alright, I understand since you and Sam uh..." She started unsure and I finished it off for her.

"...get bullied nearly eveyday at school," I replied understandingly and she smiled with sympathy. I yawned before Mikaela looked at me.

"You should get some sleep, you've got bags under your eyes so I'll take over watching Sam for you," She said, looking at Sam and rolling her eyes.

"What-"

"Thanks Mikaela, I'd really like that." I said sweetly as Sam gave me a 'what?' face. I leaned back on the seat and it seems to compress my back perfectly. I snuggled up and I felt my droopy. I was nearly asleep until I heard a disoriented shake and rumble of the vehicle below me.

"No, no, no.." I heard Sam exasperate as the suddenly turned on "Sexual Healing". I opened my eyes, only to find that the poor Camaro had shakily made it's way to a romantic cliff where the sunset was being gleamed at. I tried to hard to hold in my laugh as Sam stuttered to death while trumpet music was playing in the background.

"T-trust me this isn't a romantic thing! I'm not you romantic friend, well I could be!" He raced his voice into lightspeed and I just bursted out laughing. While the car shook feverishly laughing I guess, Sam stomped onto the radio and I put a straight face on before grabbing his hair. I also noticed Mikaela was outside looking into the hood.

"I swear, if you _ever _hurt the Camaro again, I will rip a chick's hair out, turn it into a rope, and choke you with it," I growled menacingly and he gulped.

"Isn't that what you did with Kyle Sweeney? The kid who disappeared the next day?" He whimpered as I grinned my so called, canines out.

"How do you think he disappeared?" I smirked, looking at my nails and playing with my hair the same time. I cringed back and I laughed. "God, you get scared easily to much!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Do too! For the love of god!" My head whipped around and I saw Bee leaning on the door with a dazzling smile.

"Bee," I breathed out, quite breath taken by his appearance in the sun. His hair turned into a dirty blond color and I could see streaks of black in them. As for his eyes, there was nothing to explain. It was glowing extremely tonic, baby blue as if there was electricity in them and it reflected some yellow by the sunlight which coated around the beachy water color in specks.

"Carts, do you this guy?" Sam abruptly just said, snapping me out of my stare. I looked at Bee unsure and he looked more unsure than me!

"Uh, uh, he's-"

"He's my brother, right Bee?" Mikaela suddenly went in to save me. She winked at me to save my embarrassment at maybe saying he was my "boyfriend", Sam might think.

"Oh, um, yes. I met Carter a while ago when Mikaela and her went...going to into stores to buy something," Bee explained nervously and Sam rolled his eyes.

"You mean shopping?" He snapped before I slapped him on the back of the head. He turned at me and shrugged.

"Er, yeah..." Bee mumbled and I scoffed at Sam, getting out of the car.

"H-hey! Carter where ya' going with him?" Sam called out to me when I grabbed Bee's hand and towing him over to where we could speak more privately. I guided him behind and big oak tree.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, putting my hair behind my ears.

"I wanted to visit you," He pouted and I pursed my lips.

"Did, did you...follow me?" I said normally, making him result to shrug.

"No, I wouldn't really say following."

"Then, what? Stalking like a creeper?" I laughed and he chuckled as he looked at me dead in the eye.

"Nope, you are so far off!" He smiled like a little 5 year-old getting a new present and suddenly he pushed me up against the tree, leaning on his hand which were towering above my shoulders.

"Oh yeah? Then what?" I challenged at him and his face showed a gleaming smile.

"It's a secret that you have to find out on your own," He grinned deviously as I scoffed.

"Don't go all twilight moment on me."

"Twi- what?"

"It's a book! I love it! I'll let you read it sometime!" I exclaimed and he chuckled, moving a strand of hair from my face.

"I'd like that."

I cleared my throat and slipped under his right arm from his trap of the tree. I smiled and waved at him. "Well, best be goin'! See you around?"

"You betcha'," He winked and I nodded my head in approval while biting my lip. I turned and walked away, back to Sam. I turned and saw he was gone out of mid-air again! That dude is fast!

"Hey, Sam" I smiled, getting into the back of the car.

"Yo Carts! What happened to that Bee guy?" He asked suspiciously as I laughed quietly, running a hand through my wavy hair.

"Uh...we just talked but he had something else to do. What happened to Mikaela?" I chuckled when his eyes grew big.

"Oh yeah, work Camaro! Please!" He pleaded and I pivoted my head to see that Mikaela was walking away.

"Oh no, okay Mr. Camaro, I know that Sam hasn't been recently nice to you but, I would give you a good 'ole bath if you start up! Maybe I'll even throw a little, hot waxing in there," I muttered as if it was nothing. "Oh, and maybe we'll even go to the beach! I got a new bikini set I've been waiting to use!"

This was absolutly dumb. I was talking to a car and persuading it to start by using my body. Lame. Suddenly, the car roared to life with "Baby come back" playing before I smiled my pearls.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, getting out of the car to close the hood then coming back in to drive Mikaela. I sighed before once again, closing my eyes for a nice peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke on a couch in a living room with a blanket on. I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was in the Witwicky's house. I sat up and looked down to find myself in a tank-top with some striped pj's. Judy must've put some nice sleep wear on me. I looked to the side and a silky grey robe was folded up along with some uggs on the floor. I sighed, falling back onto the pillow then closing my eyes once again since it was a bit dark outside. That is, until I heard a distant car roar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! So, there's chapter 4 for you guys! I typed this up in the morning before school so I was like zoom! Also, sorry that it's short but I PROMISE it'll be longer! ;)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews, I hope to get more for this chapter though ;) Here's chapter 5 for you guys!**

**Also, thanks for my FF. Buddy, KristenCullen for being an awesome author for letting me adopt her story :).**

**Now, on with the damn chapter =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five- Save Me, Bee: Stars:<strong>

I stood up quickly but not before, once again, falling onto the floor. Seriously? My clumsiness doesn't need to kick in right now. I stood up slowly again and put on the robe and boots. I ran to the Witwicky's front door. "Sam! Sam!"

"What!" I heard him call back in panick. I saw him running down the stairs, looking at me.

"The car dumbass! Someone's trying to steal it!" I yelled, opening up the front door and running down the porch to grab a bike from the back. I got on, made my way down the driveway to the street and pedaled light-speed after the car. I turned and saw Sam behind me with same gestures I was doing. "Motherfucker, get out of the damn car and face us you coward!"

"Where you going with our car buddy," Sam chanted quietly as me and Sam biked through the streets, screaming for our car. We ended up in an old dumpster or warehouse, seeing our car go into barbed fences. Me and Sam dropped our bikes off to the side, quickly running pass the tracks of the train and behind a couple of tire stacks.

"Sam, did you see who was in it?" I whispered to him frantically trying to calm my heart.

"No but, I think we'll be able to corner him whe-" He started but I covered his mouth, shocked of what I see just a couple feets away from us.

"Oh. My. God."

"Sweet lord," Sam mumbled into my hand when he finally saw what I was looking at. A giant 17 foot black and yellow robot. The parts of it's giant body was the parts of the Camaro. Our Camaro is a robot! Holy crap, this is so cool! It seemed to be shooting some sort of light up in the sky. I let go of Sam's mouth and he took his phone out. We slid down to hide from the robot and I looked at Sam confusingly.

"Wait, Sam, what are you-"

"Okay, my name is Sam Witwicky and this is my friend Carter Santorri. We are here because we thought our car was stolen but I thought wrong. Our car is alive see?" He said, putting it up to show the robot into the camera. "So, if we don't make it out alive, Mr. Santorri, may your daughter rest in peace. Mom, Dad if you find busty beauties' under my bed, it's Miles I'm just holding them for him. No, wait. Their mine and uncle gave them to me. Mojo, I love you." He finally said, putting his phone away.

"Wait, you got busty beauties' from your uncle?" I asked, making sure I heard correctly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Uhh...I think facebook will love to hear about that," I joked and he rolled his eyes. I stood up and decided to walk towards the robot slowly.

"C-Carts! Come back!" Sam whispered loudly but I just ignore him. He quickly followed but as soon as we hit the corner, we saw two pitbulls looking at us hungrily. Me and Sam froze when we saw them. "Carts, don't move-"

Sam tried to warn but I didn't listen since my stubborn brain told me run. The dogs started barking loudly and they ran after me. I saw Sam beside me also running frantically.

"I told you not to move!" Sam yelled, with me looking at him in disbelief.

"Not my fault, I was freaked out by the damn dogs and that, I don't feel like being dinner tonight!" I growled to him and I heard the dogs gowls and barks coming closer behind. I ran and ran as fast as I can resulting with me and Sam ending up in a warehouse. We jumped up on some garbage cans.

"Well, maybe you should stop being stubborn sometimes and listen to me!" Sam reasoned with me as the dogs went up to the cans, snapping their teeth at us. I saw a pipe on the side and I jumped over the dog to quickly take the pipe. "Carter!"

"Shut up Sam, I got this," I said, gripping the pipe and whacking them on the dogs' faces when they came at me. One dog suddenly got it's paws out and scratched me on the back of the leg. I cringed but didn't scream. I didn't want Sam worrying that I couldn't handel these things. I kept hitting the dogs, until I hit one at the teeth, making some break.

"Yes!" Sam cheered, when the dog I hit at teeth fell to the ground. I grunted when I hit the other one right on the leg. Resulting it to fall to the ground but not like the other one which layed on the ground not moving. The dog pounced on me but a Camaro came crashing in, knocking the dog to the ground with the other. "Please, please don't kill me! Here's the keys!"

"Wait, Sam!"

He jumped off the cans and onto the ground before grabbing my hand. He dragged me out quickly running onto the lot. We were looking back at the warehouse until I felt someting punch against my stomach. I saw that me and Sam hit a police car and we rolled onto the hood. I gripped my stomach, then saw a gun pointed to my face. I quickly got off the car with Sam. I saw two police men with guns pointed at us and I panicked. Nicko is going to kill me!

"Put your hands up!" One of them warned.

"No wait, the guys' inside!" Sam tried to explain and I bit my lip anxiously.

"Shut up!" The other officer yelled and I looked him over threateningly.

"Excuse me? No one tells _my_ best friend to shut up," I growled going over to him but he just twisted me around, pushing me onto the hood. My head slapped onto the hood before I felt handcuffs snap around my wrists. Great.

I felt something burn on my leg and remembered what the dog did. Fuck, this is great isn't it?

"You," I saw one of the polices point at Sam, "mama's boy! Head on the hood like your little headstrong friend here."

The other ordered while I winced at his volumatic high pitched voice and Sam walked over and slammed his head onto the hood.

Ouch.

* * *

><p>"For the last time, it just, stood up." Sam answered a man who was asking us questions. Me and Sam were in the police station as is Mr. Witwicky but he hasn't said a word yet.<p>

"It just...stood up?" The guy asked once again and I stood up.

"Okay dude, listen, we need time for crap. You know what? I give you something. I'll do anything just for you to let us out of here," I asked and he smiled.

"Hmm...well..if you're up for it," He smirked and I nodded my head.

"Carts what are you thinking?" I heard Sam yell quietly but I just ignored him.

"Okay, shoot." I replied to the dude and he threw me a bass guitar. I looked at him confusingly.

"I have a cafe and I've been looking for a mighty fine singer for a while. Can you sing?" He asked and my eyes widened.

"Of course! Where is it located?" I said excitedly as Sam and his dad smiled at me.

"Excellent and I think you may well know that it is in the Hard Rock Cafe," I smiled and nodded once again.

"Hard. Rock. Cafe!" I squealed and jumped up and down as Sam and his dad came over to hug me.

"Then it's settled, be there tomorrow, 3:00 sharp and you guys are free to go," The guy said and I smiled before handing back the guitar but he just shook his head. "Keep it".

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" I said happily, walking out of the station.

"Wow, Carts..you're truly bright you know?" Sam exclaimed as I laughed.

Tomorrow was going to be mighty fine alright.

"You okay Carts?" Sam asked as we were on our way to his house since he didn't want me at mine during this hour. Mr. Witwicky seemed to be alright too.

"Yeah!" I scoffed and he nodded.

"Can't still believe you got a gig at th Hard Rock," Sam said unbelievably as we sat in the back of the car going up to the Witwicky's driveway.

"I know right and I got this awesome new guitar!" I exclaimed as we got out of the car, into the house. It was dark until Sam clapped his hands as the lights turned on. Whoa! That's so cool!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you two. I suggest you guys get some sleep. Carter there's a room upst-" Mr. Witwicky started but I held a hand up.

"No worrs Mr. Witwicky, I'll be fine back at my spot at the couch," I smiled and he looked unsure as I saw Sam just drag his feet up the stairs. "Really".

"Okay...just tell us if you need anything at all," He explained before I nodded with him heading up the stairs and me hearing his door shut.

I yawned and went over to the couch to lay down. I smiled, clapping my hands and the lights going off. I shifted around the couch, obviously not as comfortable as before. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. There was only one person that has been on my mind for a while. Bee. I stood up and walked over to the front door, not putting any coat on since I still had the robe I got which was really comfy. I opened it up and walked outside to sit on the stairs of the porch.

"Nice night out huh?" I heard a voice say from beside me before my head whipped around. I saw Bee with a tank under an unbuttoned, striped flannel. His hair was as unkept and shaggy as usual with the black streaks coating in them. He went over to sit beside me and we looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, the stars are my favorite though," I said, looking up dreamily at them.

"Before, my mother used to make me name the brightest stars in the sky at night," He chuckled as I smiled gleamingly as him. "I also named a new one tonight".

"Really? Which one?" I asked eagerly and he looked me in the eye before glancing up.

"See that brightest one there?" He pointed up to the north and I couldn't believe it.

"I-is that the North star? I thought it that I'd never see it in my life!" I scoffed astounded by the bright glow.

"It's name is Carter, the brightest star in the night," He flirted, wagging his eyebrows before I punched him playfully on the arm.

"Nice name there," I smirked at him and laughed awkwardly.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," I chanted quietly and he nudged me a little with his elbow.

"C'mon Carter, it's not nothing. What is it?" Bee asked, putting a hand under my chin and bringing my head up to look at his glowing baby blue pools.

"No, it's just that I've always wanted this gift that I asked my mom always with the stars," I reminicsed. He laughed, moved a strand of hair out of my face.

"Well? What is it?"

"It was...a star," I bashfully admitted, turning away from him.

"Carter, don't be ashamed of that. A star? That may be the most precious and beautiful gift anyone could ask for," Bee said a bit frustratedly as I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, but, we all know it's not possible," I mumbled and I saw him shake his head from the corner of my eye.

"It's not...for me," I heard him say, that I may wasn't suppose to hear but I shrugged it off.

"Ahhh...wierd day," I said in relief, plopping my head on his shoulder with his laughing.

"Get some sleep then!" He exclaimed but I already felt my eyes go droopy right there and then. Then I fell into cloud nine.

* * *

><p>"Carter!" I heard a sudden voice yell into my ear and my eyes snapped open. I always have this funny defense where a sudden person wakes me up and I punch them in the stomach for self-defense that my body just reacts to naturally. Since Sam just came up like that, I ended up with my fist, implanting into his tummy. "Oh sweet lord!"<p>

"Sam? What the freak?" I said, sitting up sleepily and I noticed I was back on the couch with a blanket wrapped around my lower body. Bee must've put me back, since I left the front door unlock when I went outside last night. Sam was heaved down onto the floor with his hands clutching his stomach.

"It's 7 o'clock Carts!" He managed to gasp out as I rolled my eyes, getitng up and putting a hand out. He grabbed it and quickly stood up.

"I need to take a quick shower. You got some spare clothes?" I asked, obviously not wanting to leave with pj's on.

"Yeah, my mom left it upstairs since she left for work," He explained and I nodded, headingup the stairs.

I saw in her room a long-sleeved dress that was purple. There was skinny jeans on the side with some pink, polka dotted stilletos on the ground. I laughed, thinking how much more they would spoil me if I was their daughter. I quickly grabbed a folded towel and went in the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly found a pair of bandage wrappings in their medicine cabinet and wrapped it around my leg where the dog played his teeth on last night. I finished it down and put the clothes and shoes on. I put my old clothes down in the laundry before going to a long, tall mirror. It fits well! I dried my hair up, and actually decided to let it loose. I combed through it before heading downstairs carefully! Especially with these damn heels! "Sam?"

"CARTER!" I heard him scream as he ran to the front door. I ran slowly to im and looked at him in the eye.

"Sam? What is wrong this time? Oh, also, does this pretty dress my my butt look fat?" I looked back and down at my butt.

"Carter! The car again! Oh and, no it does not," He pointed out, opening up the door and grabbing his _mother's _bike this time. I smiled deviously when I saw a motorcycle all alone and free. I walked over to it and grabbed some wires in it. I quickly hotwired it, making it start. I got on it and sped off. I saw a distant Camaro after Sam. Oh no, is the car bad or something? Shit! Uhh..well might as well enjoy everything while it lasts.

"Woohoo!" I cheered as I zipped right through the streets. I stopped when I saw Sam. Who...just flipped over in front of Mikaela and her ugly friends. I groaned, braking the motorcycle to the side and going over to Sam.

"Sam? Wow, that was, really awsome," Mikaela obviously said not trying to laugh. I chuckled and noticed Sam just struggling to get back up.

"Sam? What the hell is going on?" I asked frustratedly, helping him up.

"Carts the Camaro is chasing me so I gotta go," He said hurriedly, putting the bike back up and going off but not before me puncing on his back while pedaling. "What the! Carts!"

"Sam shut up, maybe we're just hallucinating!" I yelled as he biked through the sidewalks and he stopped abruptedly making me get flung from his back to a hood of a police car. Again! "What the freak?"

"Oh good, you're here see the guy is the car and you know, my car has been stolen from last night so can you freaking get out of there and-" I heard Sam annoyingly growl to the police car and it lurched foward making me roll off to the front of the car with Sam.

"H-hey! You better fucking lay off- Hey!" I sneered loudly but only made the car start lurching even more to us. Me and Sam screamed at each lurch that came to us as we staggered back.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Sam exasperated in sorrow and fear. Suddenly the car's parts shifted right in front of my eyes. It transformed fully into another giant robot except the other one I remembered was blue from last night. This one is devil red.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! I cannot believe it took me this long this week to update. I am dearly sorry but stress and schoolwork is on my tail-bone all at once. Adding on with that I'm watching Monsters Inc. while typing this up so I get distracted easily right now =). Anywho, I really do want a star as gift someday ;) haha, well...**

**REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Awh yeah! Winter break! Meaning, I am going to vacation all around the states. So, I will bring my laptop and I'll be able to type stories up through our rides and flights. But not update faster and stuff like that since we got limited wifi or internet :P.**

**Anywho, Yay! No chappies for a while 'till Nicko comes back -_-"**

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Save Me, Bee- Chapter 6: Je T'aime Carter:<strong>

Is this some kind of sick joke? That I am suppose to believe that there is a sleek, giant robot with bright devil eyes looking at me as if I was a prey or predator to it's kind! No, no, this cannot be happening. Not to me and Sam but, it was all reality screaming at me right now.

"Carts run!" I heard someone scream from the side and I turned to slide off the hood to run away with Sam. Damn these heels! I threw them off and I was able to run way easier.

"Sam! What is that thing?" I yelled at him obnoxiously, supposedly pissed and scared at the same time. Knowing that one thing is for sure, one of my immunities are dealing with giant killer robots. I shrieked when one of the cars that the black devil flinged out of the way, came above me. Sam saw it coming and he grabbed my hand, pulling me to the side from my death of the flying car. I screamed and clutched onto Sam's arm when it crashed right beside us. I let go of his hands to run faster.

"I don't know! Why the hell are discussing this right now?" He answered back, after that fightening, incoming injury car nearly killed me and he obviously not liking my rippled attitude.

"Right."

I honestly don't feel like arguing with Sam's buzz right now so, might as shut my drastically, undelicate voice to keep him sane and safe.

As we ran, I noticed a baby blue motor skooter coming towards us, with a dark brunetted girl on it and suddenly- or accidentally - ramming it right to Sam. It was Mikaela. They both fell to the ground with Mikaela not falling but, getting whacked off the vehicle.

"Sam? What the hell is your problem?" She asked, standing up and annoyed to the fact Sam was a bit unconscious to how he was acting right now.

"Okay, there's a giant robot coming after me and Carter so we gotta go!" He exasperated, "Right there!"

"Oh my god, hurry up!" I was in near hysterics when I said that. Mikaela and Sam gave a sharp nod at eachother but it was to late. The bot was coming towards me with a cannon blaster up. I closed my eyes for the end but I heard a familiar distant motor. I opened my eyes, not knowing what that car sound was, then suddenly a black and yellow Camaro made an entrance by hitting the scary bots' feet, knocking him down. I cried out in joy when our car opened it's doors, with me sliding in the backseat. I noticed my new converse' Bee brought me was in here too. Hmm..wierd. I slipped them on and I felt at home.

"Sam! What is that?" Mikaela started to pant extremely fast while Sam just assured her it was fine.

"You have to trust me! You have to get into the car okay?" He just hoped and she nodded warily, getting into the passengers seat with Sam in the driver's.

"Go, go, go!" I screamed when I noticed the bot behind me started to stand up. Our car lurched forward immensly fast. Speeding across the streets. I heard a gunshot suddenly cling near me. I turned my head to look back while Mikaela and Sam were all screaming in panick. The police car! It was shooting at us!

"Oh my god!" We all shrieked when the Camaro punctured right through a glass window. I was still screaming when it made a sharp u-turn.

"Oh my god, we're going to die!" Mikaela just exploded from her mouth.

Sam just tried to assure her that she'll be okay. "No were not, no were not!"

I felt as if something was near me. Something that would do something so sudden it would hurt.

"Sam!" I shrieked when a hard pull came onto my shirt, dragging me through the Camaro's window.

"Carter! Oh my god, we have to help her!" I heard Mikaela cry out. The pull was a this metal hook that must've went through the Camaro's window and hooked my shirt. The hook led me into the police car with me struggling.

"No! Fucking give her back!" Sam yelled angrily but screaming for me through a window wouldn't do crap for all I know.

"Let me out! Son of a bitch!" My voice went up a pitch higher as I thrashed against the window. Suddenly, all the seatbelts constricted my body extremely tight. I could barely breathe when I started to cry with real tears streaming down.

* * *

><p><strong>Bee's P.O.V (I really wanted to explain how he felt so here's a ne<strong>**w one!):**

Carter, my angel, my friend, was now taken by a Decepticon and he'll pay when I get ahold of him. I should've payed more attention. It's my fault she was taken and now she's going to get hurt. The other two teenagers were in full hysterics crying out for Carter.

Nicko, her father, was enough now, a Decepticon has her and it's all my fault she's not safe right now.

I know I'm not her gaurdian but somehow, she completes me. As if, she's what I've been waiting for, for a hundred years. When I'm with her, it's as if all the Autobot work suddenly becomes a dream and being a human holoform with feelings for a fleshling becomes a reality. I want her back no, I _need _her back. I don't think I'll survive without her, especially knowing she's with a Decepticon that'll kill her instantly. When I saw her, desperate to get away from the hook's grasp, it felt as if my spark was just torn apart and burning. I was to late though.

But, I'm going to save her even, if Prime says not to or it kills me.

I will stand by her, Sam, and Mikaela throughout anything. Right now, all 3 of us can only focus on is getting Carter back. I never had anyone or bot give me the glow I've had today and I'm not about to lose it. Just a couple of days felt like eternity to me. I hope she feels the same too.

Sam, Mikaela, Ron, Judy, and my spark. They all depend on me to get her back safely and I will.

I've waited for her, for to long and I'm not about to lose her, or a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's P.O.V:<strong>

It was already pitch black outside and me and the car which was making me lose all my air was driving around an energy plant I think. "Let. Me. Go."

Suddenly a sharp rod came up on my throat. Threatening if I say another word.

I die.

As it drove it lurched to a stop and it backed up. I saw a pair of headlights coming straight to me on the right side. I screamed my loudest when the police car I was in moved foward from the attack. The interior gears shifted foward and I went flinging out in the air out of nowhere. I shrieked, knowing this is my end.

"Carter!" I heard Mikaela scream at me and I landed on a metal texture on my back.

It hurt but not as much as the ground would have done. I looked up and I saw a pair of familiar baby blue eyes looking at me intently and concerned. I breathed out heavily, looking at it fully. It was our robot Camaro that saved me. I laughed, quite amazed. I knew already, there was a giant difference between this blue eyed one and the red eyed one. The robot smiled at me, it's blue eyes glowing. It set me down on my feet on the ground and I was tackled by two bear hugs.

"Oh my god! Are you okay! I thought we lost you!" Mikaela cried out in relief hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm fine, just a bit dazed," I assured her and Sam was the next to hug me. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Oh my god, my little sister! Nearly killed!" He said, putting me back on my feet.

"Hey, I'm still in one pie-" I started but I heard the sound of metal crashing. I looked up and saw our Camaro fighting the police car. Oh no, what if it get's hurt? I saw something coming towards us in the distant and I saw it was a mini robot with red eyes. "Sam!"

"What?"

"Look!" I pointed to it and we started to run away from it.

"Oh no, Sam!" Mikaela said, as we all came face to face with some metal fences. The tiny robot launched itself at us and we ducked down to the side. I saw it grab Sam's pants, making them slide down revealing his boxers. Oh...this is...awkward. I noticed Mikaela was nowhere to be seen so I tried helping Sam out.

"Sam, hold on!" I said, pulling him away from the little scary thing. The thing got angry and it ran to me. I punched it away but it brushed something really sharp against my forearm. I pulled back my hand off of Sam as I felt an eering burning sensation in it. Ow! What the fuck did that little thing do? I dropped to the floor, only losing unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and noticed, Sam, Mikaela and our robot Camaro looking at me intently. I shot straight up and everyone jolted back a little. "Carts?"<p>

I heard Sam say, not knowing if I was okay or not. "What happened?"

Mikaela sighed, coming to me and putting a hand out. I took it before she helped me up. She smiled at me. "Well, that mini robot attacked you then you fell unconscious and I killed it with a chainsaw".

"Um, did you kill the robot who tried to attack me and Sam?" I asked the quite adorable looking robot towering me. I also noticed it must be a male so, _he _may be a better term.

"_Mission completed,_"He answered back with a radio forecast. I nodded with a smile and oddly enough, this robot reminds me of Bee. Where has he been today anyway? I noticed it was also, smoking at the side from where the fight must've gone off as did the electrical chords sparking everywhere.

"I don't think he'll hurt us, but, maybe it's some sort of cool Japanese robot," I guessed, giggling with Mikaela. Sam chuckled and he went over to the robot.

"C-can you speak?" Sam asked him and he blasted out all sorts of radio stations from his, mouth. "So, you speak with the radio?"

The bot clapped his hands and pointed at Sam with an applause playing from him. "_You're wonderful, wonderful!_"

I laughed unbelievably. I never thought I would be able to experience something like this. I always thought of how my life was going to be dark in the future but right now, it seemed perfect. Eventhough this will cause some adreneline action if there are anymore red eyed robots out there but, in my heart, it feels as if things were getting brighter.

I hope.

"So, are you some sort of alien?" I heard Mikaela ask all of a sudden. He just answered back by pointing once again to her and transforming back into our old Camaro. The sight surprised me but I it was enough to keep me sane. The car doors popped open, gesturing us to come in.

"_Anymore questions you wanna ask?_" He asked as I scoffed astounded.

"Twenty years from now, you're going to wonder if you had the guts to come into that car with me and Carter," Sam mumbled to Mikaela who seemed distrusted with the car. I smiled at her as she smiled back. Me and her walked over to the car and got in. I sat in the back while Sam and Mikaela got the front. It buckled me in while Sam and Mikaela had to it themselves. I snickered a little as the car started and zoomed off.

* * *

><p>As we drove across the streets, Sam asked Mikaela to sit on his lap for some reason and I just looked at them lovingly. I wonder if I'll ever find someone like that, to be so loving and will care for me everyday. I sighed looking out the window into the busy street.<p>

"You know, if this thing is a super advanced robot then why does it just transform back to this crap Camaro," I heard Mikaela try to gossip as quietly as she could but failed instantly. The car braked itself and opened the door for Sam and Mikaela.

"Oh, see! Look what you did! You pissed him off that car is sensitive," I heard Sam exasperate as the car drove off with me still in it.

"Ahaha, nice one," I complimented the car and it shook, laughing ever so slightly as it tilted to the side on two wheels. I screamed a little when it did that but also, amazed when the parts and gears shifted into a newer, sleek, leather brand of Camaros. It drove back to a starstrucked couple, who was looking at the car. Sam and Mikaela. The laughed, getting into it and the car running faster than before.

"This is so cool!" Sam said excitedly, and we ended up in some sort of field with a hill right in front of me.

The car parked himself and Mikaela and Sam got out while I stayed in. I heard a sudden blast outside and that's when I decided to get out. I looked up and noticed, meteors? Were going straight down the sky. I went to the front with them and I felt a metal bump behind my thigh. I looked at the car and up the sky.

"Are those your friends?" I asked the car when Mikaela and Sam went up the hill to see something. The car beeped two times and I nodded. I sighed and looking up at the sky, which was really pretty. Suddenly, I felt two pair of arms wrap around me. I squealed in surprise and turned to see who it is. Bee. "Hi".

"Hey there beautiful, tough day?" He asked, flirting once again! I turned red and sighed tiredly.

"You have no idea..." I breathed out, and he rubbed my upper arms.

" Hmm...what about this," he asked as he picked me up bridal style, and went over to a nearby tree. It was up on the hill but Mikaela and Sam may have been in the other downhill across the lot, that's why I couldn't see them.

I yawned, sitting down with him and laying my head on his lap. "Sing me a lullaby.."

"Hmm...I heard this one I really liked."

"Shoot," My eyes got droopy but he started to sing:

_Oh Florida please be still tonight, don't disturb this love of mine._

_Look how she's so serene, you've gotta help me out._

_And cound the stars to form the line, and find the words we'll sing in time._

_I want to keep her dreaming._

_It's my one wish, I won't forget this._

_I'm outdated, overrated, morning seems so far away._

_So I'll sing, a melody._

_And hope to God she's listening, sleeping softly while I sing._

_And I'll be, your memories._

_Your lullaby for all the times. Hoping that my voice could get it right._

_If luck is on my side tonight, my clumsy tongue will make it right._

_And wrists that touch, it isn't much but it's enough._

_To form imaginary lines. Forget your scars, we'll forget mine._

_The hours change so fast, oh god, please make this last._

_'Cause I'm outdated, overrated, morning seems so far away._

_So I'll sing, a melody. _

_And hope to God she's listening. Sleeping softly while I sing._

_And I'll be, your memories._

_Your lullaby for all the times. Hoping that my voice could get right._

_Could get it right..._

_If you could crush me, please don't crush me..._

_'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure._

_And I won't let you down, I swear this time I mean it.._

_And I'll sing, a melody._

_And hope to God she's listening, sleeping softly while I sing._

_And I'll be, your memories._

_Your lullaby for all the times. Hoping that my voice could get it right..._

"Goodnight my angel," I heard Bee whisper before he also said, "Je t'aime Carter."

Je- what? I was about to ask it but I fell sleepily away from the world. Only wondering what Je T'aime? Meant.

* * *

><p>"Carts!" I heard a whisper in my ear and I awoke to Sam shaking me.<p>

"What?" I asked, seeing I was back in the car with my laying down on the backseat.

I'm guessing Bee had to quickly put me back while I slept away before Mikaela and Sam get back.

"Our car's buddies are here, we're about to meet them," He said, getting out of the car with Mikaela.

"No way!" I said drastically, getting up and out of the car.

Me, Sam, and Mikaela stood out in front of the Camaro to see four headlights coming towards us.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! Wrote this up in 4 hours of time! Anywho, the song sang by Bee was called "I Swear This Time I Mean It" By: Mayday Parade which I love their songs! **

**So yeah, I'll always try to sneak in a little fluff for Carter and Bee in there ;) Also, Je t'aime is French, try to figure out what it is in your review. Also, did anyone pay attention to what Carter was suppose to do at 3:00 p.m but missed it immensly? :) Don't worry, this'll end pretty damn good and romantic.**

**Also, eventhough it's early, just to get your ATTENTION, so I don't have to ask later:**

**Do you guys want me to do a sequel? I've already got everything planned out :)**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I didn't get as much reviews from my last story and that is losing my muse for this story :( no one wants that right?**

**Anywho, I am also finishing up a Christmas one-shot and beginning another story with Optimus Prime! So yeah, but this story is a big priority. So since I have so much muse right now, here's chapter 7! Also, I'm finishing up my new Twilight FF so I'm hella' packed but you guys are really important. I absolutly love the feedback from your **

**Also, mild M rated scene in here.**

**Say...up to 50 reviews and I'll post up Chapter 8 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven- Save Me, Bee: Flirtass:<strong>

I stood there as a giant Peterbilt Semi Truck nearly body planted me before braking hardly. It started to transform before my very eyes. I looked around and also took notice that the other cars with him transformed into their full robot form.

There was a neon yellow one, a charcoal black one, a silver one, and the one that seemed to be half the size of the Eiffel tower infront of me and the other two was blue with red flames. It seemed to be the largest, the leader..ish..one.

I turned and saw our car transform and he waved at me. I smiled my pearls and waved back to the adorable little robot. I looked up at the leader amazed at his size. The grandest of all.

"Damn," I whispered and the giant robot leaned in to look at us closely.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent grandson of Archibald Witwicky?" The leader asked and I jumped a little by his awesome voice! Very wise and deep, and all that crap.

"He knows your name," I heard Mikaela whisper ever so quietly at Sam. I looked at Sam who had the same expression as me, looking up astounded.

"Y-yeah," Sam replied stuttery and the leader leaned away.

"I, am Optimus Prime, and we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," Optimus explained as another bot', that was the medical Hummer, interjected to say something.

"But, you can call us the Autobots for short."

"Auto-bots," I rephrased as they chuckled while I scratched the back of my head. Obviously embarrassed about my childish behavior with grammar.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches, this looks like a good place to kick it," I heard a layed back voice say. I turned and saw a silver Autobot which was the Pontiac Solstice, swerve his body around, only to crash his butt on a rusty car. He crossed his arms to attempt one of 'em 'cool' poses.

Fuckin' swag.

"My first lieutenant: Designation Jazz," Optimus said, nodding over to Jazz's direction.

"How did he talk like that?" I asked, oblivious to the fact they aren't some normal foreign people from another country but another planet.

"We've learned Earth languages through the World Wide Web," Optimus answered, as I nodded with an 'o'. I saw Optimus nod at someone and I turned before I saw two cannons up at my face. I screamed a little, staggering back into Sam's arms.

"Holy crap," I breathed, in relief knowing those cannons weren't going to hurt me with the other Autobots.

The other Autobots chuckled, along with the one that almost gave me a heart attack. I scoffed, getting out of Sam's arms and looking over the sleek, charcoal colored GMC Topkick bot'. He was big, and buff, (or the buff version of an Autobot). No regrets he is a weapons guy with all those blasters coming out of him.

"Our weapon's specialist, Ironhide."

I'm a good guesser.

"Feeling lucky, punk?" His deep voice said menacingly but with a hint of amusement from my expression as he spun the blasters around and started to heat them up. I saw Sam gulp but my braveness for this wierd day started to kick in. I laughed at both Sam _and Mikaela_'s faces looking at him.

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus assured as I put my hands on my hips, looking at Ironhide. Ugh, _Ironhide_ no, too long for me, imma' call him...Hide! Yeah! I like that!

"Yeah, you better watch those around me," I pointed out to him, raising my eyebrows. He grunted but smirked before putting them away.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," I heard Optimus say and I turned to see the Hummer bot' sniff the air. I hope he doesn't say somehting about the smell of humans.

"Hmm...the boy's pheromone levels says he wants to mate with the dark haired female," Ratchet empasized as Sam just whistled subtly while Mikaela scratched the back of her head looking away.

Me, well, I just clamped my hand up on my mouth to stop my myself from laughing. Too late.

"Wow, Sam," I said through my laughs with the Autobots. Gosh these bots' are pretty damn cool!

"Shut up Carts," Sam said through his teeth while I raised an eyebrow.

"Make me," I smirked, crossing my arms looking away.

"Ugh, whatever."

"Mama's boy," I teased as me and Mikaela giggled at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Mamma's boy," I joked and the Autobots were dying of laughter.

"The conflicts of the humans are very entertaining," Hide laughed, wiping a tear under his optic, metaphorically.

"Okay, back to business here," Optimus said finally turning to me and Sam's Camaro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicko's P.O.V (Aw, shit!):<strong>

"Santorri!" I heard a call from the side. I grunted knowing no fucking person should disturb me while I'm drinking. I was in a bar with the other fire mates.

Fucking fire. Could people be more careful next time? It's crappy knowing how these people are so stupid and my idiot daughter.

Stupid bitch must be having the time of her life right now. Just wait until I get back home she's going to get hell.

"What sir," I answered back to a reply from before, putting my glass down.

"It seems the fire was taken away quicker than we though, so, I guess you can go home now," I smirked, looks like little Carter is having a welcome home gift from me.

"Thanks boss," I said, picking up my gear and going over to my 3 sickly bastard friends.

"So, since the fires' gone, any of you want to see my daughter again?" I asked, with each of them with gleams in their eyes.

"You mean your supermodel babe daughter? Aw hell yeah, bro," One of them answered as the other two cheered with their beers.

"Excellent...next flight early morning fellas," I said chuckling and going up to the ugly ass lodge.

I saw a lady with a really tight cocktail dress on and I felt myself tense up as my length hardened **(Exactly why it's M rated and there are many more violent things like this in this story). **I licked my lips as I saw a bit of her breasts showing out. I walked on over to her, putting my hands on her hips.

"Why hello there," I purred into her ear she turned and smiled.

"Hello there to you too," She answered, crossing her arms to push her cleavage up.

"So, you from around here?"

"From Idaho? No, I'm from New York," She fluttered her eyes as I rubbed her upper arms.

"Well, Chicago over here baby," I smiled, pulling her to me. "And I wanna take you on a road trip tonight."

"Oh..well..I'm sorry..but, I can't do this, I'm married," She explained and I felt myself heat up.

"Screw him," I growled, covering her mouth and dragging her into an empty elevator.

"No, stop!" She started thrashing against me but I just tore her dress right off of her. I fiddled with the band of my pants. I pushed her out of the elevator into my room. Luckily enough the hallways were empty. I threw onto the bed screaming and crying.

"Shut the fuck up," I sneered, lowered my pants and boxers.

"Please! Stop!" She cried out but who the hell cares. If she was freaking married then why did she flirt her little mouth on me.

"Don't give shit," I just said, ripping her panties down.

I gripped her hands on the bed before I slid in. She was crying in pain the whole time. What a cowardly bitch. It's called having fun motherfucker.

And I am sure tomorrow with Carter is going to be more better.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's P.O.V <strong>:

"Sam, meet your gaurdian, Bumblebee," Optimus said to our black and yellow Camaro. My heart just suddenly stopped.

Bumble_bee_. Bee. It can't be, he's our Camaro and Bee is well, a human! Right? Or...wrong.

I looked up at Bumblebee and he did some boxing dance with "Second To None" playing the background.

"So your our gaurdian?" Sam asked as I just looked at him wearily with a tint of sadness in my eyes.

Why wouldn't he tell me? How could he have hid this? "E-excuse me."

I ran away from the alley to turn onto another one a bit darker. I leaned on the wall and slowly slid down. I cried everything out knowing how much it hurts. I don't why but, it hurts a lot.

"Carter?" I looked up to notice Bee looking at me with regret.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, looking down to wipe the tears. He kneeled down next to me to give me a hug.

"Because, I thought that if I told you, you would run away," He explained before I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Why would you think that? You know me Bee, I'm not that kind of girl," I tried to say without my voice cracking but failed.

"I'm sorry..." He said sadly, and I looked up at his upset face. He looked as if he wanted to cry and I reached a hand up to his cheek.

"I'm sorry too, it's just that, even a little damn secret could actually make me feel like I've been lied to," I sighed, and he understood quickly.

My life is full of lies so much that, I'm used to it, to hearing the same words, even by a tiny secret. Get it?

"I'm sorry, if only your idiot father would have died instead of your mother, I bet she loved you," He said, angry again.

"I loved her as any daughter ever loved a mother," I muttered, the tears coming back. "But I had no right to get upset with you nor, let my mother die."

"Babygirl, you've been through so much but you still stood strong. I bet your mother would've been so proud of you right now," He whispered comfortly, running his haand through my hair. I wiped the tears off and looked up at him smiling.

"Thanks."

"For what?" He asked and I hugged him tightly, with us falling onto the floor.

"Being there for me, and protecting me," I pointed out as I stood up with him and I looked at him confused.

"Wait so, how exactly are you...a human, in a way," I asked, my lips parting a bit and an eyebrow raising.

"Well, you see, I'm not exactly a human right now."

"Then...what, are you?"

"A...holoform," He replied with me 'o'.

"Aren't those things like...projected humans?"

"Well, I can actually still control my robot or alt. body while I'm in my holoform right now and well, watch..." His holoform fizzled out and I staggered back as I saw a Camaro zooming down the corner of the alley. It was Bee except in his alternate form or robot form. He transformed in front of me and I looked up. I scoffed astounded then Bee shifted back into his car form and his holoform came out of the driver's door. "So?"

"It's a lot to remember and take in but, it's pretty fucking cool!" I laughed while he swung his hands out to the car.

"Need a ride back?" He asked, smiling a dazzling smile at me. I nodded before heading into the passengers seat while he sat in the driver's seat. The started and he quickly drove us back to the Autobots with Sam and Mikaela.

"What's going on?" I asked as I got out of the car. Mikaela and Sam's head whipped to my direction and they ran over to me to hug me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" They both asked the same time and I chuckled, shaking my head.

I think something new and awesome just came into my life. I can already notice it changing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun, dun...Nicko is going back ahhh!**

**My bestie Katherine is here too: You have a plan to this right?**

**Me: Uhhh...**

**Kathy: Oi...**

**Me: Gimme time Kathy :)**

**Kathy: Fine, also, you have a plan to Bee and Carter right?**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Kathy: To how they'll end up together at the end of the st- *puts a hand over her mouth***

**Me: I dunno ^_^**

**Kathy: But you said it'll end with a prom- *pulls hair***

**Me: Shut up!**

**Kathy: Mofo *mumbles in mouth***

**Anywho, this chapter is just a filler so yeah, Nicko is gonna be back. It's kind of the plot of the story on how the parent abuses the kid. That's why it's called Save-Me-Bee in the first place. Also, Kathy just nearly spoiled it D: and she gonna end up with a black eye for the first day of school on January.**

**REVIEWS ARE A MUST IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Bonjour guys! So, thanks for the freaking awesome feedback. I hope to at least get into the 100s for reviews at the end of the story. So, yeah, help me out with the great reviews! Also, I just want to give an AMAZING thanks to all the reviewers for staying there for me c: **

**Also, I didn't get to update faster since I went to California for Christmas and my ma didn't give me a chance to grab my computer so sorry!**

**P.S: Last chapter had the MOST reviews EVER in the story! Wow! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight- Save Me, Bee: Speak of The New Devils:<strong>

"So, what's going on?" I asked once again and suddenly jerking back when I saw the floor collide into hot lava. "Okay, that's not really what I meant!"

"Don't fret, we are here to explain about the past with the Decepticons," Optimus explained as I nodded. Me, Mikaela, and Sam all crowded into eachother's backs, looking at what seemed to be a burning city or something.

"I-is this Cybertron?" I stuttered, looking at a terrorized rural then up at Optimus. I gulped and looked around sympathically at the Autobots, especially Bee, knowing this was their home, where they grew up with their families and friends.

Hell, if this was Earth I would be in the hysterics and anger zone right now.

"Yes, it was during the war with the Decepticons which we lost amazingly," He replied and I nodded warily.

"May I also ask something? If it doesn't bother anyone of you guys but, why are you here? On earth exactly?" Sam asked, looking at Optimus.

"We are here, looking for the Allspark-"

"Before Megatron takes it," Ratchet interjected before our three heads snapped to Ratchet's direction.

"_Megatron_?" I gulped, having already the terror of the damn name pulse right through my body into scarce.

"Yes, the leader of the Decepticons..." Hide concluded and I braced myself. I had a feeling Megatron wasn't alone when he added 'Con_s_' into the words.

"Decepticons?" Mikaela cocked an eyebrow at him with me.

"Optimus will tell you the whole story if you want," He just replied back, nodding his head to Optimus.

"Yes." All of us said at the same time, looking at eachother then chuckling but then putting on a straight face when we looked up at Optimus.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and calm just as yours is right now **(A/N: Pftt! No it's not!)**. Though that is, until Megatron, betrayed us all," I turned and noticed a freaking ass horror bot' right in front of my face. I shivered as I took a glint of his red, flaming eyes. "As you know, he is leader of the Decepticons who are just evil, overpowering, and destructive Autobots to any life being thing," I breathed out a heavy breath when he said 'life being thing'. Uh hello! Earthling with meat in me, down here! I saw Optimus and the others with complete utter pain in their optics. I looked around to see explosions, gun shots, independent harpoons being thrown everywhere in Cybertron. "That is, until we started a war which we lost, making the Decepticons powerful enough to destroy our home, as you see right here. Soon after, he followed the Allspark in a mad frenzy into your planet before crash landing up north where your great-grandfather, Archibald Witwicky, soon found his descendant's monster."

I bit my lip when he said 'his descendant's monster' meaning, Sam's worst nightmare is Megatron. I looked at Sam who just looked scared and nearly torn apart with worry filling in the gap. I sighed, rubbing his arm with Mikaela who just looked pitiful at him.

"Though when Megatron crash-landed here, he still went searching for the cube. Somehow when you great-grandfather found him, the coordinates and location of the cube's loss of action in earth was imprintedly marked onto his glasses," Optimus stated as I completely understood something entirely in my life!

That's new.

Sam huffed with overdramatic indignation before taking a deep breath and looking around. The images and scenes from the tornadoed past disappeared with a fizzle as Optimus looked at us.

"How did you know about the glasses?" I heard Mikaela ask Optimus, explanatory filling into her voice.

"eBay." He responded and my eyes widened. Fuck, these bots' don't know that maybe 99.9 percent of my sureness is that the Decepticons can actually copy the coordinates and get there before they do!

"Seriously, we _need _to find those glasses," I stiffly muttered and everyone looked at me by the tone of my voice.

"Whoa, why did you get so cautious and icy interjectedly all of a sudden," I heard Jazz fuss and I just glared at him.

"It's a race, against life. It's either the Decepticons read eBay, get to the cube, but _also _taking our lives away or...we're going to have to find it first but, also take _their _lives to get it," I speeched out for them and their eyes and optics showed a glint of gratitude at me.

"Then why are we still here? Let's get those glasses!" Mikaela glowered and me and Sam smiled before we got into Bee to go home. The seatbelt tightened around my chest as I patted the seat, smiling.

"Okay, so, we're going to have to split up around the house to find it okay?" Sam turned his body to explain to me.

"Okay, but, wouldn't your parents be a little suspicious when I dig everything out of the stuff there at your house trying to look for the damn glasses as if I was some dog?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow up and squinting my eyes a little.

"Hmm...then tell them something! Or a story! Whatever it takes to get those glasses!" Sam nearly yelled, a bit freaking out right now knowing ours and an alien races' lives are wrapped around our fingers now.

"Gosh, why are you acting like my cousin's mom when she was pregnant? Stop with the freaking whining and yelling for pete's sake it's not the end of the world!" I fussed annoyingly at Sam who just stared at me blankly. I blinked, thinking thoroughly of what I said at the end. I shook my head and looked at him again. "Well...I don't know if it is but, we'll never know if you keep whining and not trying to find the glasses."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry," He sighed and I sank back in the seat, the seat compressing slightly with a massage so I can calm down from my snappy talking.

"Wow." Mikaela all but nothing said to us, and I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, I know right! Chicks!" Sam scoffed and I smacked him on the back of the head. He cried out in pain while Mikaela smirked.

We soon got to the house and Sam told Mikaela to watch the Autobots at the back. "Keep them here until Me and Carts find the glasses okay?"

"Yeah, no problem," She answered, nodding her head relectuantly. I nodded back before me and Sam went through his really creative lawn, only to be face to face with his dad at the door.

"Thanks guys for staying on my path," He pointed out at us while we ran through the grass.

"Yeah! Oh, the lawn! Whoops! Sorry Mr. Witwicky!" I tried distract when I heard the Autobots start to trasnform. I turned and saw Optimus already visible to the house.

"Oh yeah, the path sorry, uh, I'll sweep the whole front yard and porch right now," Sam stuttered, closing the door forcefully when his dad tried to open it.

"Right now?" He asked unsure as I laughed _really _loud.

"Right now!" I vowed, grabbing the broom and running to the side. Wow, I must be high or something. I gasped when I saw Optimus stepping over the fence and into the yard, along with the other Autobots.

I saw Sam stuttering to death and I ran back to him (not before throwing the broom somewhere, hehe). I saw Bee peek out of the side of the house and my eyes got wide. I made some hand gestures, my hands waving quickly to the side, gesturing him to shoo and hide. He just did a shushing motion to the other Autobots to keep quiet with his large finger and just waved at me. Aww! He looked so adorable! I couldn't hold back my wave as I raised my hand, waving back.

"Carter? Who or what are you waving at?" I heard Sam's dad ask, trying once again to open the screen door. I stuttered, closing the door with one of my hands.

"U-uh, nothing! I uh, just saw a cat and it was pretty...adorable?" I explained, more as a question than an explanation.

"Okay?"

He just went back to leisure time with his wife while me and Sam ran to Mikaela who was freaking out. "Didn't we tell you to watch them?"

"I know, I know Carts but they're really in a hurry!" She panted out while I saw Sam's dog, Mojo, barking at Ironhide then...peeing on him.

"No, no! Mojo! Off the robot! God!" I pulled on my hair before I saw Hide shaking his foot with disgust but Mojo still clutching on and doing a full back-flip on his patched up paw.

"Ugh...wet and a rodent!" Hide whined, and I ran to Mojo, picking him up while Ironhide put the blasters out. Oh. Crap. "You seem to a have rodent infestation, shall I terminate it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, t-this is Mojo, he's a chihuahua. We love chihuahuas don't we?" I tried to conclude when Mikaela came beside me. Honestly, chihuahuas weren't my favorite pets in the world but they were pretty cute by their size.

"But he won't do it again! Bad Mojo!" I scolded the dog and Ironhide repeated 'bad Mojo' in a more menacing tone.

"Ugh, that's gonna rust," He fussed, and I brought Mojo back down, sighing and looking at Ironhide.

"Uh..Ironhide, if you just scrub it down with a wash cloth and a nice wax, maybe it'll stay sleek," I teached him as he nodded approvingly at me. I smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"Wait, watch the path! Watch the pat- aw no!" I turned and saw that Optimus accidentally stepped onto the pretty fountain instead of the path. I winced when he did that.

"Oops," He merely just said as I rolled my eyes. I ran over to Sam who was in near hysterics.

"You- you just couldn't watch the path or fountain?" He pointed out, pursing his lips as I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Sam, we got more things to worry about," I whispered, nodding to the window of his room. He nodded before taking my hand and pulling me into the house with his mom saying hi.

"Hi Mrs. Witwicky!" I quickly waved before heading upstairs into Sam's room.

"Okay, where is it?" He asked, looking at me while I waved my hand on my chest as 'duh!' motion.

"You think I live here?" I face palmed and started digging my way into his messy room for the glasses. I heard a distant movement of metal and saw Mikaela was in front of the window on Optimus's hand.

"They really want those glasses," She sighed, getting off and looking at us.

"Hurry, time is short," I saw Optimus warn from the window. I sighed before going to the window.

"Oh no, no, this isn't good, that's Sam's mama's flat!" I gestured to the ruined ocean of flowers that Optimus was stepping on.

"Oops, but, where are the glasses Carter," He asked impatiently as I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?"

"Bumblebee often talks about you a lot," He pointed to Bee who was frozen at his place and looking at me. I bet if he was in his holoform he would be blushing by now. I also heard the others laugh with wolf whistles at Optimus's answer.

"Oh, wow," I chuckled, before turning away to hide my red face. I turned once again, a bit flushed, to Optimus. "Just blend in and wait, Sam's still looking for it."

"Okay, okay, just hurry," He chanted, nodding his head before turning around. "Autobots roll out!"

"Okay-" I was cut off when I heard a large crash from the yard. I yelped, falling onto the ground. Sam and Mikaela were also on the ground with a panicked look on their face. I staggered onto my feet and looked outside. I groaned when I saw Ratchet got caught onto a telephone wire and fell onto the greenhouse.

"Whoa, that was tingly," Ratchet exclaimed with a groan while Hide just towered over him.

"Yeah, that looks fun," He sarcastically answered to him.

I turned around when I saw Sam arguing with Mikaela. "What the fuck Sam?"

"Mikaela just got my secret treasure box okay Carts?" He replied to me, holding a metal box up.

"You have a treasure box? How come you never told me this?" I put a hand on my hip, glaring at Sam.

"Uh, uh...well- ugh never mind we gotta find those glasses!"

"Right."

I searched everywhere and part of the room. Nothing. I breathed out tiredly before I heard Sam scoff complaintlantly. I saw him with Mikaela at the window and I walked over to them.

"What! This isn't hiding or blending in!" I whispered harshly to them and they nodded.

"My yard isn't a truck stop! Gah!" Sam exasperated, pulling on his hair once again.

"Sam, calm down, if we calm down, we might be able to find those glasses for them," Mikaela comfortly assured him and he actually started to breathe right.

I walked out of the room slowly thinking it might be in another room but crashed my face into someone chest. Literally. "Ouch, what the hell?"

I heard a deep, smooth chuckle from the face murderer and I looked up.

Bee.

"Oh! Bee!" I squeaked out nervously staggering back into a glass vase. It toppled down but Bee was able to swiftly catch it before hitting the floor. He put it back to it's right spot and I had my face all tomato red.

"Nice move," He smiled crookedly with dimples appearing on both sides of his face. Wow. Am I that observant of people's smiles?

"Hehe, so, what are you doing in here?"

"Wanted to see what you guys are up to with the glasses and such," He shrugged looking around the dark hallway.

"How did you get in here then?" I whispered a bit cautious of Sam's parents downstairs.

"The window," He smirked at me then my eyes widened.

"What! You could've gotton hurt!" I was still whispering before smacking him gently on the arm.

"Don't worry, we Autobots heal fast if we get hurt in our holoforms," He reassured me and I shook my head, smiling.

"Okay...also, I'm wondering, does the other Autobots have holoforms?"

"No, just me for now because Ratchet usually is the one to make holoforms for us and since I was here first to gaurd Sam and you, he made me one first to make it easier to...not freak people out," He explained and I laughed. Thinking of a giant robot walking down the streets like king kong, knocking everything over with people screaming compared to handsome blonde boy who could look like an 19 year-old model with tons of prettier girls than me.

Somehow, my heart twitched when I think of Bee with some girl or someone like a robot. Like him. I felt my whole heart crack in half when I suddenly had the image of Bee and a pretty female robot together. Shoot, am I jealous?

"Carts? You okay?" Bee snapped me out of my thoughts and I smiled, nodding my head.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I quietly mumbled and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I took my phone out of my back pocket and it read.

Nicko.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! That's chapter 8 for you guys! Thanks for all the great support! **

**And, uh oh, Nicko alert in the next chapter. Brace yourselves by the awesomeness! (Sorry, I've been watching to much Kung Fu Panda c:)**

**How do you guys think Bee will react to the phone call?**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for everyone who added my story to their favorites or alerts ;) It really means a lot to me knowing you guys had given my story a chance :). Also, thanks for the great feedback about the chapters, I was about to stop at the 3rd chapter but you guys kept me up. :) Having my **_**first**_** story here and getting interest from readers with magnificent reviews is truly an honor. Thank you guys!**

**GOAL**** : Get 100 reviews at the end of the story. Can we all help do that? Pretty please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine- Save Me, Bee: Tell Me Carter:<strong>

My breath hitched and I quickly answered. I turned away from Bee and walked across the hallway. "What."

"Carter, my sweet little bitch, mind come seeing daddy?" He purred deviously, venom flaming out of his voice and I turned. I saw Bee with worry in his eyes. Did he see who called?

"No."

"What did you just say?" His mild evil voice gave in and changed into furey, anger.

I smirked bravely. "Didn't you hear what I just said? No. N-o. No."

"You son of a bit-"

"Yeah, I'm a bitch, is that the best you could call me?" I chuckled humorlessly as I saw Bee smile, obviously thinking I was talking to a friend and saying a joke. He thought wrong.

"When I get ahold of you!" He was practically screaming like a little girl.

"Oh yeah? Then come get me!"

He didn't respond and I scoffed. "When you get home-"

"When I get home? When. I. Get. Home? Nicko, I ain't going home anytime soon," I sneered but whispered 'Nicko' since Bee might hear me and worry.

"I know you're at the Witwicky's house, and I sure hope they have a good lawyer to get sued for kidnapping," he warned as my eyes widened. "Pick one Carter, them or you."

"...I'll be home in a minute," I whispered, tears blurring my eyes. He knew my weaknesses to well. My friends.

I should've known better.

"Very good..." He replied, shutting off the line. I shut the phone off and slipped it into my front pocket before I stood there, frozen, then Bee suddenly shook my shoulder.

"Carts?" He whispered, turning me around and looking at me straight in the golden brown irises.

"I- I have to..." I stuttered, to upset and lost of words. Especially to sweet Bee.

"You have to what Carts?" He was already panicking and was shaking me from his hands on my shoulder.

"I have to go..." I muttered, getting out of his grasp and walking towards the stairs. I was about to take a step down until he grabbed my wrist, resulting me to turn around. His face was right in front of mine and I could feel his breath fanning around my face. "Bee, please? Just let me go."

"No, tell me, where are you going first," He nearly growled, his jaw clenching. While I was already looking really weary.

"Bee, I just have too...go..." I managed to slip out of his grasp but tripping ever so slightly on the first step. I screamed, hoping to fall down the flight of stairs but was caught by a pair of arms. "Bee..."

"Carts, if you don't tell me where your going, I'm gonna..." He trailed off, smirking at me. I sighed frustratedly.

"What Bee? Your gonna do what?" I was already annoyed by his childish attitude. He still had me bridal style in his arms and he brought me into the Witwicky's guest room, locking the door behind him. He plopped me on the bed before going to the door.

"Now, tell me where you're going to go?" He gaurded the door, crossing his arms. I scoffed, pulling on my hair.

"Bee-e-e!" I whined, as he came over to me. I fell back on the bed as he climbed on top of me. "Seriously, just let me go Bee."

"No, not until you tell me," He was supporting himself with his hands on either side of my head.

"Bee, stop making a sexual scene and let me go," I sighed, punching him in the stomach.

He staggered back and off of me before I got up, running to the door and unlocking it quickly. I ran downstairs. I'm surprised I didn't trip! I quickly told the Witwicky parents I had to head home before running outside. I ran across the sidewalk until I heard a speeding car beside me.

A black and yellow Camaro.

Oh joy.

"I don't think so Carts!" I saw Bee quickly park on the side before his holoform came running out and tackling me onto a neighbors yard.

"Bee get off!" I rolled on top of him, pinning his wrist down, slightly straddling him.

"Okay, okay, only...if..." He flipped us around with him, once again on top, pinning _my _wrists down on the grass. "What the frag is going on?"

"What the hell Bee! Motherfucker, what is your problem?" I yelled harshly while struggling against his grasp. One of his legs were on both my thighs, making me unable to kick him in the crotch (hehe, it was the easiest combat if I got loose) while his other leg was on the ground.

"Please, just tell me Carts," He sincerely pleaded but caught sight of my phone slipping out of my pocket which I put back before Bee's harassments.

He grabbed the phone and checked my call log. His eyebrows narrowed, his jaw clenched while his baby blue turned into a dark, midnight blue before quickly pressuring me on the wrist with a finger.

"Wait, Bee what are you..." I felt my circulation stop a little and me go into a droopy format. I was a bit weak so, Bee just picked me up again, putting my phone into his pocket. "Bee...let..me, go...the Witwickys...getting sued..kidnapping...Nicko.." I breathed out tiredly each word and he set me in the passenger's seat.

The seat fell back and the seatbelt wrapped around me. The windows tinted as Bee's holoform fizzled out and the car started, turning back to Sam's house. Bee stopped and transformed into his robot forrm. He had me laying down on his palm and he set me down on the Witwicky's lounge chair at the porch. He chirped and whirred as I sighed.

"Bumblebee!" I cocked my head to the side over Bee's shoulder and saw Optimus gesturing him to hide.

He hid under the porch roof with me. I heard Mr. and Mrs. Witwickys voice upstairs. I'm guessing they're hiding from Sam's parents. On the other side of me was Optimus standing, very agenty, walled to the house. Bee whirred and looked up in wonder when a latern hit his head. I chuckled at him, he looked so cute! He smiled sheepishly at me as I bit my lip from complimenting about his adorableness. I was getting my vision and strength back when I saw Sam come down the stairs with Mikaela and I stood up, when Bee got out of the alarmed hiding. I opened the door and he and Mikaela looked at me.

"Carts? Where were you?" Mikaela asked, panicking a little.

"Yeah! One second you were beside me in my room and then you like, vanished," Sam concluded while I shrugged.

"So, did you find the glasses?" I was looking around him for the ancient item but had this sudden feeling. I froze and my vision blurred only, showing Sam's bag. I gasped before staggering back.

"Carts?" I saw Mikaela and Sam supporting me from falling.

"What's wrong?" Sam had wide eyes at me. I got out of their grasp before running into their dining room. I saw the bag in my "vision"? I opened the bag up and there it was.

The glasses.

"H-how?" Sam stuttered, obviously not knowing what the hell happened. Mikaela just looked surprised.

"I...don't know but, just get the glasses to Opt-" I started to say until I crashed into someone's chest again. But this one has a rouch texture of the clothing to it. I groaned, rubbing my nose and saw a man in black, slightly graying hair. "Uh...do I know you?"

"Well now you do, I'm from Sector Seven," He explained, showing me a really fake badge while I just gave him a blank stare.

"Never heard of it," I plainly answered and saw Mr. Witwicky come over to the commotion while Mrs. Witwicky just had a bat, yelling at the men who were bombarding the poor plants outside.

"Well now, you also do Ms...?"

"Santorri."

"Well then, now you know about Sector Seven, Ms. Santorri. The name's Agent Simmons," He rephrased formally while I bit my lip. I snorted, by him only saying his last name. He glared at while I gave him a more deadly stare.

What am I going to do about Nicko? I just was a bit jumpy, knowing when Nicko would strike. When though?

"They better get their hands out of my plants or else I will beat the crap out of them!" Mrs. Witwicky growled more mencingly at each word, confronting the guys in black.

"Have you been experiencing some difficult, abnormal symptoms lately?" Simmons asked, pointing a flashlight to her eyes. I would've been laughing my ass off by that if this man and situation wasn't so crucial right now.

"Hey, you don't have to act so rude to her," I sneered at Simmons who just stared at me in disbelief.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Well, I bet since you're here in Chicago, I bet you know who I am!" I exclaimed as I snapped my fingers in a 'oh no, you didn't!' fashion. He sighed when one of his men gave him a suitcase full of three papers. I saw Sam's face, Mikaela's, and mine's on each of them. He grabbed mine and sighed, looking at it intently.

"Cartrelle Anabella Santorri, also known as Carter Santorri. The daughter of the captain of the top firestation here in Chicago. Your were born on December 16, 1994 in Helena, Montana. You're in the 11th grade, 17 years old, and is currently a scholars student for each of your classes in high school. Your parents moved here in Chicago when you were say, 3 years old? You work in the library during breaks and play guitar, piano, and the flute. Along with that, you sing. Your mother died of a murder when you were 5 years old, and currently lives with Nicko Santorri, your father," He explained to me before turning to Sam and Mikaela who just looked sympathically at me. Sam's parents just looked surprised at me. I couldn't even think of a retort but opening up my mouth to say a raw sentence.

"What the-"

"Cut it off Santorri," Simmons interrupted and did a slicing motion to his neck.

I stood there, dumbstruck. Not because of the stuff he said to me but, the fact he brought my mother back into this. I cried out slowly before running into the living room. I fell to my knees, crying into my hands.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," I whispered through my cries. I slid down more, my butt falling between my calfs, kneeling indian style a little.

Suddenly, I heard cries and screaming. My head whipped up and I quicly stood up, staggering to the kitchen where the commotion was coming from. I gasped when I saw that Simmons and his buddies grabbed the Witwicky's towing them out of the house. Suddenly, I felt hands wrap around me, clutching them together behind me.

"Sector Seven authorities," The person who man handeled me said as I started thrashing and screaming.

"Let me go! Now! I swear, my friend will rip your guts out!" I shrieked, kicking as the man carried me out of the house. I saw there were rows of black vans and cars parked outside. A movement caught my eye and I turned. I saw something in the shadow of the Witwicky's bushes. It was a man. It was...

Nicko?

What the hell is he doing here? I panted heavily when I saw him smile, running away from the house to the oppisite direction. The man threw me into a small car which had Mikaela and Sam in it. I had cuffs vined around my wrists before the man brought me into the car like a like an overgrown beast so I couldn't move at all.

"You okay?" Mikaela whispered to me while I nodded.

"Carts, what's wrong you seem spaced out," Sam scowled at me, waiting for an explanation.

I was never really the type to.."open up" as they call it. I usually keep raw, bitter things to myself. I can only trust people so much at a time, knowing some of them let you down once you trust them but Sam and Mikaela shown me I _could _trust people other than myself and the Witwicky's of course.

I glanced up at both of them, knowing it's time to tell the truth. "Guys, there's something I've been hiding..."

"What?" Sam asked, upset that I didn't tell him this deep secret anytime sooner since I was known as his best friend.

"My dad..." I started to have tears running down my face but was able to gasp out the first part to them.

"Your dad, what?" Mikaela raised her eyebrows, staring at me a bit concerned.

"My..." I couldn't seem to get it out of my system so Sam started to overreact.

"My dad what Carts! Spit it ou-" Sam yelled but Simmons turned around before I could respond something hastey.

"So, LadiesMan2197 eBay account?" Simmons asked Sam, as Mikaela scowled. Nice one Sam.

"Y-yeah but it was typo and all," Sam shrugged, looking around while I snickered. A bit to loud for Simmons own good.

"Hey, quiet back there!" Simmons warned, looking at each and evey one of us. We shut up as I sniffed the past tears away. "So, what do you three know about aliens?"

"Uhh..like E.T?" Sam joked, forcing a laugh out but I just didn't want to talk at all.

"Psshh, urban legend," I heard Mikaela laugh nervously while Simmons just stared at them blankly.

"You two know that's not what I meant," Simmons pointed out and then glared at me.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? I need answers. Now." He commanded as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why are you asking me?" I bridged my eyebrows in disbelief and a bit aggravated by Simmons.

"I can ask you anything missy, because..." He replied, pulling out a badge and intorducing it to me,"...I have this: a do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Oh, the cheap ass badge that may have came from a gas station selling toys?" I smirked as Mikaela and Sam snickered.

"I wouldn't be laughing, especially with your daddy's parol coming up," Simmons glared at Mikaela and something snapped at me.

"W-what, parole?" Sam stuttered while I just tried to hold myseld back from punching Simmons at the face.

"Well, you know those cars me and my dad used to fix? Well, sometimes he couldn't afford a babysitter so he took me along and sometimes those cars weren't really ours," Mikaela explained, sadness pouring from her tone.

"You stole cars?" Sam tried to believe while I just took Mikaela's hand. I leaned over to her ear.

"I don't blame you, at least your dad did it to protect and care for you," I comforted her and she smiled warmly at me.

"Yep, got a criminal girlfriend, got her own juvie record to prove it, criminals are hot," Simmons said through his teeth.

"Whatever, says the boy who gaurds the mall who still living with his momma," I smirked while the other two chuckled. Hell, even the driver smirked.

"Now, is not the time to laugh. Now, is the time to talk!" Simmons stated loudly and stiffly but I was to distracted with a giant shadow in front of the car.

I gave out a little scream when we crashed right into it. Metal rod fingers pierced through the window and grabbed ahold of the roof, picking us off the ground. It rocked us back and forth, (with Simmons and his driver screaming and saying 'oh god') until the roof snapped right off with us falling heavily back onto the road. I looked up and saw a familiar blue and red color.

Optimus.

"Taking the children was a bad idea," Optimus sneered at Simmons and his chauffer. I saw the other Autobots in their robot form emerger all around us. "Autobots, relieve all weapons."

I smirked when Jazz pulled out some sort of magnet, collecting all the guns, snipers, etc. from the Sector Seven dudes' hands.

"Hey guys, have ya' met my friend, Optimus Prime?" I sweetly said, looking at the cowarded men in black.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell one little detail," Sam joked about him not telling them about Optimus. Me and Mikaela smirked innocently at Simmons with our smiles tugging on our lips to form.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see me?"

"Uhh.. I am not authorized to talk to you unless it's me not telling to you to talk to me," Simmons said to Optimus while all three of us human teenagers, cocked our heads to the side at the same time and direction with a confused look slapped onto our faces.

"Get out of the car," Optimus growled, while me, Sam, and Mikaela hopped out with the two men stumbling out.

"Wait now, out of the ca-" Simmons tried to make sure but Optimus was already a bit pissed.

"NOW!" Optimus angrily commanded them and that got to them by getting out, light-speed.

Mikaela fumbled with our cuffs, unlocking me and Sam's. I saw Sam get a bit harsh at Mikaela, so, I came over and knee kicked him right in the crotch. He gasped, heaving and holding his crotch down.

"_Never _mess with my friends, and youu should know that," I towered over Sam while Mikaela patted me on the shoulder. We waited until Sam got his breathing correct and standing up (not before giving me a freaking voldemort glare) before turning to the commotion. I walked up to Simmons with Mikaela and Sam, then putting a hand on my hip and leaning to one side. "So, what exactly the hell is Sector Seven?"

"Hey, miss so-called-Chicago's-hero's-princess, I ask the questions here, not you!" He harshly replied, his hands still raised a little. "So, wouldn't you like to know?"

"How do you know about aliens?" Sam interjected with numerous questions. "Where'd you take my parents?"

"We're not at liberty and justice to explain that," While I walked up to Simmons, grabbing his badge. "Hey, that's a federal offense and I will slap you into jail."

"Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge," I sang mockingly at his face, then turning to Bee. "Bee?"

He smirked, starting up his blaster while I threw the badge high in the air with Bee quickly and very calmly shot it into ashes. The others were laughing along with the protocols. I smirked, seeing Bee bend down to give me a high-five with his finger.

"Cheap-ass badge," Sam concluded, smiling at poor Simmons...oh well!

"Nice job," I heard him whisper before straightening up. I smiled, nodding my head. I turned my head for to Simmons, who was fuming, going to try getting to me to give me a punch.

"Why you bit- WHAT THE UGH!" I saw there was liquid going all over Simmons suit and I looked up to see Bee peeing on him. I couldn't contain my laughter as I fell onto the ground laughing like an insane chick along with Sam and Mikaela.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man," Optimus said, with a bit of his voice shaking from the humor intesifying in his body. I wiped the tears under my eyes, standing up, clapping my hands for Bee quietly.

Bee shrugged looking at me. I winked, giving him thumbs up which he returned back with a more better and adorable version. I turned too see Mikaela and Simmons confronting eachother. I strolled over there and noticed Simmons wary.

"Off." Mikaela commanded stiffly while Sam came beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" Simmons asked, horrified a little.

"Your clothes. All of them. Off."

I sputtered out a laugh, but shut it short while Simmons stripped down. Still, threatening us about federal offense and harassments. I noticed he had a white tank on that had 'S7' marked on the back with some 'Aloha, Hawaii' boxers.

"Wow, your boxers are looking quite sexy," I sarcastically but plainly said to Simmons, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Let's cuff them up," Sam glowered, clapping his hands then rubbing them together. I smirked while me and Sam cuffed all the agents together (like in preschools where they have this rope so you don't get lost). I saw Mikaela cuffing up Simmons, cross armed, on a lightpole while Simmon's cohort spoke up.

"This is such a felony of what you're doing here."

"Don't care," Sam just answered, going away from the chained up agents.

"Buh-bye!" I waved my hands at them with Mikaela and I sighed when I heard Simmons speak up.

"We'll hunt you down you hear?" Simmons threatened as I rolled my eyes.

"We'll hunt you down!" His cohort repeated after.

"No remorse!"

"No remorse!" His cohort once again repeated and I turned on my heel. Looking at the cohort with a 'really?' look.

"What the hell?" I asked, and he shrugged oblivously. I walked to Sam and Mikaela who were confused.

"We don't know what to do now," Sam explained but something snapped in my mind. I pulled out the pair of glasses from one of the sashes of my dress since I was able to quickly grab the glasses before the man-handling moment back at the house.

"Sam here are the-" i was cut short when I heard a distant noise.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Hide warned loudly before smashing his hand to the ground, shooting somethiing out.

I saw helicopters, cars, and vans all roll up near. I have a feeling S7 has a damn ass ugly plan.

Simmons is fucking going to lose two eyeballs and a head when I see him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoo! I typed up that in an hour or so sinceI barely got time to write with New Year's up my butt and cooking many things to eat. Anywho, my friend asked me (who reads my story) how 'Nicko' is pronounced and I said "Nee-coe" not like "NICKel" it's like Rico with an 'N' in the beginning.**

**So yeah, just a fill in there ;) and I guess some ya'll thought I was gonna throw in abusement in this chapter but WRONG my lovelies. Just not yet...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: So, I actually already typed up all the chapters for 'Save Me, Bee' but I will NOT be posting them all together. I love cliffhangers :) especially when my readers' reviews are full of eagerness so, just a little fun for me there. ;)**

**Also, your reviews to Nicko, damn they're violent ;) I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD**

**Anywho, Nicko, will actually be reappearing in the second sequel. I mean, without him where would all the 'Save Me' part go? X) And don't worry, Bee will gladly love to kick his ass in the future chapters. *So, just a shoutout about a new villian in Revenge of the Fallen, Nicko Santorri* :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten- Save Me, Bee: Save Me Carter:<strong>

I shrieked when a sudden hand wrapped around my body, only to find out it was Optimus holding me in one hand with Sam and Mikaela in the other.

"Hold on!" Optimus warned us, running away from the helicopters and vans quickly. "Autobots, roll out!"

I turned a little and saw all the other Autobots transform into their alt. forms and zooming away in all sorts of direction. But, of course one of them S7 peeps decided to play tag with Optimus by being hot on our trails.

"We have to hide!" I yelled up at Optimus and he nodded. I noticed that the helicopter got a bit lost when Optimus ran in all sorts of direction. Until I saw a bridge.

He was able to run and hang up on the bridge, parallel to the ground by the supporting metal to hold the bridge. I slowly, yet cautiously crawled up to Sam and Mikaela who were on the right shoulder of Optimus.

"Easy, you three," Optimus breathed out, maybe oblivious to the fact we might fall. I was staring off the roads which the other Autbots were speeding around, along with Sam and Mikaela.

"C'mon, you guys, c'mon," I whispered impatiently waiting for the other four cars to come up.

Suddenly, I heard a shriek. My head whipped to I suggest Mikaela, and my eyes widened. She had just managed to slip off of Optimus's shoulder, now hanging onto Sam's hand from her death. "Hold on Mikaela!"

I got dizzy when I saw how high we were, about, say, 100 to 200 feet off the ground. I may act all tough but I'm freaking afraid of heights ever since Nicko, decided to drop me off a diving board about this high into a pool! I nearly got paralized on my left leg but was able to succumb the recovery somehow. I shrugged it off and bit my lip to distract myself from looking down. All of a sudden, Sam, decided to partner up with Mikaela by slipping but being able to grasp a piece of armor of Optimus's shoulder. "Carts!"

"Hold on you guys!" I leaned down, but was a bit unable to reach once again. I sighed frustratedly, unfortunatly, my clumsiness got enough of graceful Carter and communicated with me by letting _me _slide down with Sam and Mikaela. "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god! Were gonna die!" I heard Mikaela scream and I felt myself slipping from _my _grasp of the armor which Sam was holding onto before I fell.

"I'm slipping, I'm slipping!" I shrieked out and was in hysterics, I gasped when my sweaty fingers got loose and slid off the armor.

I fucking swear me, Sam, and Mikaela were shrieking bloody murder as we fell. Optimus thought it would be an amazing save by sticking foot out to catch us. Too bad we were just body slammed then back to falling again. I screamed with the others then shutting my eyes, waiting for the end to come but, something wrapped around my body and a cold wind flew around me by the motion. I opened my eyes and noticed who saved me once again!

Go figure! It was Bee.

I started hyperventilating, still dizzy from the fall. I saw Sam and Mikaela in Bee's other hand. I turned green a little by the motion after Bee grabbed us but I was lost in his gorgeous eyes. Again. "T-thanks."

He chirped but quickly put me back onto the ground when I heard distant helicopter ripples. Sam and Mikaela ran quickly to me, but I just got out of their grasps. I got wide-eyed when I saw the helicopters circle around Bee, shooting out wires to grasp his wrists, feet, and it just tore me in half. "C-Carts! No! Wait!"

I began to go over to Bee, yelling and in near tears. "The fuck! Stop it!"

I saw Bee look at me sadly, quietly whirring in a tone that said 'go'.

"No, I won't leave you," I stated shakily, trying to undo the wires. They were too tight as I slowly untangle them but it hurt immensly.

"Go." I heard Bee whir out a tone again and I shook my head still trying to undo the wires. I wouldn't stop, not for Bee. I kept trying, even when my hands were bleeding and in blisters. I heard screaming and turned to see S7 rounding up Sam and Mikaela. I was suddenly being pushed onto the ground. I saw Bee with sadness and anger pouring out of his eyes. I began to tear up until I heard another whispered whirr. "Go."

"I can't leave you," I whispered as a man who tackled me,( making bruise my right cheek and cut my lip) and cuffed me up. I heard Bee whirr and clicked sadly and I cannot believe this.

I gave up.

I never ever, did.

Especially with Bee.

Just wait until Simmons gets ahold my of my foot in his crotch 'cause I swear to god this is going to be like WWI by two people. I thrashed and screamed against the man who got me as he carried me once a again to a van. I felt something pierce into the crook of my arm and my vision got blurry. Oh my god, they put drugs in me! The drugged me? Aw, hell no! I started to lose full vision and my eyes fully close.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicko's P.O.V:<strong>

She deserved it. Now, I'm fucking free from that bitch, Carter. All she cares about is herself and her friends. I warned her but, no, she didn't listen and now, she can rot in jail with the other dumb-ass Witwickys she chilled with. I was now in my ugly ass house drinking some fucking good beer on the chair.

"Ahaha, serves you right you ignorant bitch," I chuckled to myself, my eyes slightly drooping.

"_Santorri..._" I heard a voice whisper and I stood up, the beer still in my hand.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"_Santorri..._" I heard again someone whisper. Motherfucker is going to get beaten if it doesn't show himself.

"Who is that!"

"_The Fallen...is here...to help..._" I heard once again and I felt something piercing on my forearm.

"What the hell!" I gasped out, when I looked down at my strangled looking hand and saw a black tattoo with some sort of face as it. It looked menacing and robotic. I gasped out air and I fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wake up my new soldier!" I felt a slight breeze running over my body as I awoke, standing up in what appears to be a place full of darkness and decay.

"Who the hell are you!" I growled but I felt no teeth or tongue. I looked down and noticed everything was metal, like I was some sort of robot. Red filled the vision of my eyes and it felt good. I was about 40 ft. tall with the same body figure I had.

"Silence! I am above you now!" I turned to see a red robot just like me with red eyes. This one had some sort of knived beard. "So, Nicko Santorri, am I correct?"

"Fucking yeah," I snorted but he looked darkened. "What the hell is going on?"

"Silence Decepticon. Your are here to help rebuild our Cybertronian race but also, fight the...Autobots. They are our foes to protect the human race but now, you are unstoppable and stronger than ever. I also see your daughter is connected with the Autobots for awhile, especially the yellow and black one," He explained and my fist clenched.

"So, Carter once again chose the weak side," I smirked knowing now, I was a Decepticon, I could snap her like a twig.

"Yes, your daughter, has also a future and the power to defeat us all unless we stop her, she will be our greatest foe of all by the power she beholds when she figures it out."

"That, bitch isn't my daughter she's a damn ass prostitute," I sneered and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nicko Santorri, you are now, given the strength with the Decpticons, fight with them and not for the weak, join our race! Your master, Megatron, is back on earth, find him, and find the AllSpark before your daughter, her friends, and the Autobots do or I will have your helm on a stick. If they get ahold of it, they'll destroy the plans I have in store. Go, kill the Autobots and show no mercy," He proclaimed and I smiled grimly. He explained everything, especially about my daughter's idiot friend's descendant absorbing the AllSpark for their world Cybertron and how us robots are known as vehicles in earth. I looked up and saw a black MBB X-31 and I quickly pulled my hand out to absorb it. A blue light made a wave down my robotic body and I saw my arms and other parts had black armor. He told me about these vehicles and transportation transformation. I sighed, focusing onto the X-31 and feeling my gears fold and shift into the X-31. I could see from my radar and feel senses. "Now, fufill this mission and rebuild our race and remember. Show. No. Mercy."

"Of course, master," I growled, laughing with him and I felt myself drifting away. I awoke with me crashing open our roof of the house and flying about 900 mph with about 700 volts past Chicago. I flew up to a building where I saw another robot propped up on it. I flew over to it and transformed into my tall robot form before landing down on it.

"You must be our newest recruit," It said with the same red eyes as me. "The name's Starscream."

"Nicko, Santorri," I stated and he smirked.

"So, your one of the used-to-be father of one of the Autobots' human helpers?"

"Disappointing but, I think she won't last long!" I laughed with him and him telling me about waiting for Megatron.

And I will be hoping to have those Autobots dead. Finally, I have the strength to get want I want whenever. I sure hope Carter is prepared for her head to be cut off.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's P.O.V:<strong>

I awoke to a startle with a slight breeze colliding into my body. I felt strong seatbelts wrapped around my torso and I opened my eyes, gasping. I saw we were in some helicopter with Sam and Mikaela strapped down beside me, looking at me with worry. I also saw a pretty blonde girl and a dark-skinned man infront of me arguing. "Nicko..."

"What's wrong Carts?" I heard Sam and Mikaela lean in and I took a deep breath.

"Nicko...my father, he's abusive.." I cried out, most of the wieght coming out of me and they just stared at me with surprise, anger, sadness, pity, mostly every negative mood was portrayed right infront of me.

"W-what!" Mikaela shrieked but I just looked down, the tears falling down from eyes. "How come you never told us this?"

"Because I didn't want to burden you guys! You guys mean to much to me and I already lost Bee, I can't stand losing you guys!"

"But we could've helped Carter!" Sam yelled out in anger and sadly.

"That could've hurt you guys! Your parents! Nicko, isn't dumb. He'll take revenge on me by hurting the ones I most love," I plaintively explained and their faces softened.

"I never knew how much you cared about us," Sam mumbled and my head snapped up at him.

"I care about you guys as if you guys were my own life! Which you guys are!" I retorted and sighed. "I'm sorry, could you guys forgive me?"

I turned to Mikaela and her face went from denial to a warm smile. "How, in the world! Can we _not _forgive a girl who's been through so much in life."

"Thank you Mikaela, and so to you," I smiled knowing, what she's been through and what some of the wrong she has done but only did it to protect the ones she loved.

"Thanks"

"Carts?" I turned the other way and saw Sam looking remorseful at me.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was just upset..." He muttered, looking away and I punched him playfully of the arm.

"You know it's okay, well, it's all done and past now," I breathed out in relief. Sam was like the brother I never had. He protected me, eventhough it's in a really raw way but, he's helped me all through life.

"Okay, but if we ever get back home, you have to let me and Mikaela deal with it," Sam pointed a thumb to Mikaela who nodded. I just stared at them in disbelief and I opened my mouth for a retort.

"What no-"

"Save it Carts, no way we lettin' your dad near you," Mikaela interrupted me, narrowing her eyebrows while Sam snorted,

"Hell yeah."

"Ugh whatever, let's not think of that now," I laughed with them and I noticed the other passengers infront of all three of us.

"So what are you guys here for?" The pretty blonde asked with an AWESOME ACCENT!

"Well we brought a car and..." Sam prompted while I shrugged.

"...It turned out to be a robot."

They just looked at us pitiful and I shook my head, turning to Mikaela who gasped. "So that's what those broken bones and bruises were about!"

"Whatcha' mean?"

"Well, before we went onto the helicopter, you had broken ribs, a nearly healed yet broken leg, the same leg had bite marks, cracked head, and tears of the skin on the back which were surrounded with bruises," She explained and I froze. Damn. I surprised I'm still alive!

"Yeah, did they...treat it?" I asked looking down and she pulled up the hem of the leg of my jeans and I saw the leg just bandaged up. I could heal fast, eventhough I was well-born klutz. I nodded and she slipped it back down. She then pulled up my dress halfway up my abdomen. It was bandages up to! She pulled it down and nodded at my head. I winced when I touched it and noticed it was stapled or stiched up. Mikaela handed me a mirror and my right cheek was bruised and scraped while my lip was cut. My hands were wrapped around in bandages from the tears and bisters from trying to save Bee. I also felt something in the crook of my arm and saw a cotton with tape on it.

Damn Simmons.

"God Carts, are you some sort of uncoordinated stunt-devil?" Sam asked, looking at me up and down.

"I guess so!" I chuckled and noticed we landed at which I saw was the Hoover Dam. Sam and Mikaela unstrapped themselves and me. The other two headed out while Sam and Mikaela helped me out of the helicopter with them on each side of me. As we walked on top of the dam bridge I nearly tipped to the right when Sam was snatched away since he was helping. Mikaela steadied me and I saw Simmons with an arm over Sam's shoulder. I growled at him. "What the fuck do you want to deal with now?"

"Santorri! I see you're all patched up!" He clapped his hands joyfully while I glared at him. I opened my mouth for a retort but he just looked down at Sam. "Son, I think we got on the wrong side, last night so how about I buy you and your little friends something to eat? A mocha? Hot chocolate macchiato? Ho-ho?" He suggested while my eyebrows narrowed.

"Shut. Up. Simmons." I spat to him through my teeth and he just raised an eyebrow at me. "What? Got nothing else to say?"

"You little bitc-" He came over to me like yesterday. Attempting to punch me and I just kneed him right under the belt. He yelped, heaving down.

"Don't you fucking dare come near me," I sneered at him, walking away over to the edge of the bridge. I looked over and saw we were high up. I felt dizzy all over again. I felt a tug on my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder to see Mikaela.

"Come on, Sam's being a snide boy again," She remarked and I laughed, walking with her into the building. "And don't worry, you'll see Bee again."

Holy crap. She did not just say that in that format and tone!

But I just smiled gleamingly.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Man, I got a case of writer's block! Anywho, someone p.m'ed me asking who Carter's personality is based off of and well, she's based off of Hermoine Granger (well, not in a klutz format, I just added that in there) from 'Harry Potter'. So yeah.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Satanic State

**A/N: Jesus in Heaven! I am sooooooo sorrryyyyy for leaving you guys like that! I never meant it! I swear, I just got sick (pnuemonia) and it was horrible! If I typed, the grammar, words, and plots would all be hum-bug! My dad also put me on probation :P. But, I'm getting better and back on track just for you guys! Oh and all my documents were erased from both my computer AND my fanfiction, so I can't fix what I wanted to fix at the last chapters :(. Well, this is a new chapter and a new start again, so here is a new, updated version of my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Transformers innuedos just, Carter, Nicko, and the plot.**

_**-xLovingBabyqurlAngelx**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Satanic State<strong>

Out of all the things to say, Mikaela says that! Oh hell no.

"Okay everyone, stay in an orderly fashion!" I heard someone speak.

'_Pfft, as if anyone stupid enough to leave this group and go around this scientific hell-hole? I think not!_' I smiled at my thought of Sam maybe running around about to be injected by some needle.

"So? All, we are here for is to ask you some questions regarding contacts with NBE's." Simmons explained assuringly. Though, I wasn't really assured of that. Simmons paused, facing himself to the group.

"NBE's?" A really well-built, dark skinned man ask aloud. Simmons

"Non-Biological-Extra-Terrestrials." He answered but, rolled his eyes in the following before turning back to his walk. "Doesn't anyone know acronyms these days?"

Me, Sam, and Mikaela all shared a look of confusement at Simmons' comment but, let it go as we walked faster down the really cold hallway. Wouldn't I kill for Bee's heat right now. After a long trot, we finally paused at two double-doors that would seem like they were from the hospital. Multiple noises were echoing from it, most were the sounds of clanging metal or something solid and humane voices in conversations.

"What you all are about to see is immediate classification into your minds, got it?" Simmons warned, giving us (especially me) a deadly glance.

"Um, so...we aren't allowed to tell anyone about it? Then why are _you _telling us about it?" Sam jokingly asked, his question obviously confusing the mid-aged man.

"Ugh! Teenagers these days!" Simmons groaned, placing his hands on the doors to swiftly push them open. The grand entrance was enchancing! Ice crystals were dead set on everwhere, like a winter wonderland in the summer although the sight was a once in a lifetime experience; my body temperature was dropping severely.

"I-i-is, there a-any j-jackets?" Mikaela's teeth clattered from the permafrostic enviroment. The other nodded, shaking a little.

"Sorry kid, nope," Simmons replied, patting her on the back. The shivering hadn't come to a stop until I saw a really...enormous figure that was frozen solid now confronting us. I squeaked a tid-bit at the tall creature, parterned with the arctic weather succumbing me.

"W-w-what's that?" I took all the heat I had left in my body along with strength to point at the robotic ice structure.

"This big guy has seemingly headed towards the North Pole, our gravitational field sort of caught him off balance. He crashed here let's say, a few thousand years ago," Simmons thoroughly told us the venomous like monster's story.

"May the creature be damned," I whispered when the appearance of his face brought terror to my spine.

"We call him NBE one," Simmons added.

"Hmm, well sir I don't really mean to judge you on your clarification on this terrestrialic creature nor, correct you in any possible way but, this guy's real designation is Megatron, complete power over the Decepticons," Sam rephrased for him.

Holy shit! _That's _Megatron! In all honesty, the way he seemed; he could put the Devil and Optimus Prime in shame from his size, maybe all the Autobots together. All I knew was, if this robot were to escape his frostic state, Death would soon be appearing to overpower the world into his own personal Hell.

"Carter, are you okay? You look really spastic right now," Mikaela asked, concern drowning her tone.

"Psh, yeah?" I squeaked, my answer more of a question.

"Whoa, whoa, wait if Megatron was here then the Allspark must be here too?" Sam stared Simmons dead in the eye for an explanation.

"Excuse me? The what?"

"The Allspark. It's the item that NBE one or Megatron was trying to retrieve before he crash landed here in our atmosphere. The Allspark was falling to Earth and since Megatron was following it, why do you think he's here?" I spoke up, interrupting the conversation of Sam and Simmons.

"One more thing, _why _does he want this...Allspark?" Simmons furthered the facts.

"Oh, do you _really_ want to know?"

"Well if it's something that could harm the civilization then of course!"

I sighed heavily not really wanting to startle everyone of the answer, "He needs the Allspark for the power to build up a new, strong army out of the Earth's technology and well...take over the whole entire Universe so he could be king."

"That's weird I thought you just said this robot may wipe out the entire life being residented in this Universe," Simmons laughed nervously.

"She did, and it's true," Mikaela clarified for him.

Simmons stood still for a moment, deeply thinking. That's when it sunk into my brain of what Sam said earlier and how Simmons' expression appeared now. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's..here, isn't it?" I figured out.

"You need to see this first, follow me," He panted, his tiny legs covering ground extremely quick. During the trip past the other hangars I admired and observed my surroundings that most normal people wouldn't even be able to see in their lifetime. After a while we entered a sort of control room that included a giant window that now spotlighted a huge, metal cube displayed in front of us. The complex designs smothered all over the solid item, looking very ancient in the space time-continuum.

"No way, is that the Cube? Er, Allspark whatever you call it," I asked Sam, smacking his shoulder repeatedly.

"Nawh! It's just a really big toy that belongs to a toddler!" Sam drawled sarcastically. We laughed (excluding Simmons) at Sam's moody answer.

"Somehow it seems that scientist found out there is energy contained in the extra terrestrial artifact," Simmons explained, staring at the mounted thing.

"You don't say!" I gasped sarcastically. He gave me a blank stare, all the others snickering.

"So um, what kind of energy does it store?" Maggie asked after all was calm.

"Well, it's better shown than for it. I cannot really explain it," Simmons said. We all stood there for a moment.

"Mind showing us?" I asked annoyingly.

"Oh! Yeah!" Simmons exclaimed, guiding us into another room that appeared to be like it was under the sewers. Once we passed the threshold, two gaurds securly locked the door shut. "They have to lock us in."

Goggles were given to us when we huddled around a tiny, transparent box. I saw the other man named Glen, that was in the helicopter with us shrug, "Now what?"

"Anyone have any electronical, mechanical device? Blackberry? Nokia? Key alarm?" Simmons asked the group.

"Think fast," Glen tossed Simmons phone that oddly looked very foreign to me.

"That's from Finland?" Maggie pointed at the phone which was now being placed into the center of the box by Simmons. We set our goggles onto out eyes, Simmons pulling out a wired button then pressing it.

Electrical waves echoed around the box, sparking inferno around it. Once the electric show ended, it foreplayed the phone that was once a Nokia to a miniature robot, resembling the one that just gave me nightmares a couple minutes ago. It looked lost but, that all ended once it drew out his blasters and started to shoot razor fast bullets at the box, obviously trying to obtain escape. The eyes flamed an urge to run away from this room to me, it stopped it's shooting theatrics as it slowly crawled it's way to me.

"What the hell are you?" I whispered to it, getting a very mechanical groan as response. It twitched, now grasping itself on the box right before my very eyes. **_Instinctively_**, my voice spoke into a whisper again. _"May you be damned at the very pits of hell you little bastard."_

With that, a shock of electricity bursted from the box, exterminating the robot it's life. I kept a hard, angry look on my face as I slipped the goggles off. Those fucking Decepticons ruining my almost perfect life and may be killing innncence that the civilization held into their hearts just for their own good. To me, the Decepticons was the Nicko of this Universe. Producing their evil schemes at us just because of pleasure. Nothing was beneficial, only for what they want, nonetheless. Just watch, we may be the weak, tiny humans they all know but, all of us also have our dark side too, more overpowering than any Decepticon, or Autobot, and maybe even Nicko. If they want this life to shift, they have to get through us first.

"That was...holy crap," Sam breathed amazed. Everyone approved but, me. Just as I thought Fate could get worse, the area suddenly shook violently with a loud, threatening roar above us as the lights flickered.

Then Simmons' radio had a conatact reach it. "What's going on up there Banachek?"

"S-sir, NBE one's power has gone out!" The voice that found it's way from the static panickly explained.

Oh shit. All the sanity that remained in my body was shifted into adrenaline that needed to be used for what was to happen next. My mind emptied out all the faith I had into fear, something I had grown not to feeling of. Being with Nicko didn't fear me but, it brought me stronger than I ever realized, so, being scared was all new to me especially at the wrong timing like this.

"Don't you guys have a back up generator?" Lennox asked unbelievably.

"Right! Banachek the back-up generator!" Simmons frantically told him.

"It's no good sir we-" The sentence was cut off with a scream, and all the radio served was radio static.

"Crap," Simmons muttered under his breath.

"That robot is armed with blasters that could take out a city by miles, we need to get these soldiers some...army stuff," I decided, not really knowing much military shenanigans.

"Carter's got a point, we need weapons Simmons," Epps commented desperately.

"We got a room full of military personel weapons!" He exclaimed, running over to the door. Honestly, I didn't give a shit if we had to walk, I urged everyone to start running down the hallways. We reached a room full of artillery, my habit of wanting to know how some of these work almost got the best of me until Sam held my hand.

"Wouldn't want you doing some trouble-making and blasting the roof off," He reminded me of my last encounter of being curious. I wanted to figure out how the firehose of Nicko's firetruck worked and let's say...I ended up sweeping Sam off his feet along with Mojo.

"Hey, you always said you wanted to be swept off of your feet by a pretty girl!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, not by my best friend, and not being **LITERALLY **swept off my feet then, ending up 3 miles away!" He pointed out breathlessly.

"Oh I remember that! I was passing by with my Aunt when that happened," Mikaela chuckled, effectively maing Sam nervous as hell.

"Oh you saw that?" Sam sheepishly laughed, giving me a subtle death glare as I just gave him a smirk.

"It was the cool sports car that was passing by that's why, I got distracted and activated the hose, not really paying attention to where it was directed," I explained to the group noticing their confusment and stare at the three of us.

"Speaking of cool sports car, where's our Camaro?" Sam confronted Simmons with a boss expression. I joined Sam, setting a hand on my hip then giving Simmons the look that could put the Devil in shame.

"I want to know the same thing," I spat at him.

"Can't you two listen? Your car is confiscated. Let me spell it out, c-o-n-f-i-s-c-a-t-e-d! Got it?" Simmons replied, towering over me and Sam's height.

"If you like your face I suggest you shut the hell up and bring us to Bumblebee," I grinded my teeth, my jaw aching so quickly by trying to contain the anger now flaming in my soul.

"Oh, so now you name it?" He blabbered not being realistic.

"Carter, calm down." Sam comforted me, gripping my arms tightly. Everyone started backing away as the blood started boiling in me.

"Take. Us."

"No." He simply clarified. That was it, he passed my border and territory and now he was going to be attacked.

"That's, the final fucking straw," I whispered, my anger now succumbing my mind into an satanic state. My vision suddenly reddened and all I could do was vent my anger at the thing who had caused it.

"Shit." I heard someone curse from behind me, the feeling of grip leaving my arms.

"I said: bring me to Bee," I snarled, lunging at Simmons my hand grasping his neck holding him up against the wall.

"Someone help me!" He shrilled as my hand got tighter and tighter. Multiple arms hooked around my body, dragging off the man.

"Carter! Get ahold of yourself!" Someone yelled as I was thrown onto the floor, my wrists locked onto the ground by strong hands.

"Let me kill this man! Let me!" I roared, being able to sit up a little.

"Shit, she's strong!" Another voice has complated in my ears.

"You are not above me! If you _ever_ as so rephrase to me my obeys, I will rip your heart out!" My voice had now sported a sort of robotic, maniacle tone to it.

"Her voice!" A brunette girl gasped in horror.

"Carter! Come on! Remember what's going on! Remember about Bee! Remember yourself!" Sam listed, tears starting to stain his eyes.

Bee? Carter? Who were these names everyone was panicking about? "My name is Karxeneria."

"W-what? What's happening to her?" The brunette human stuttered.

Suddenly, all the anger was now being swept away slowly. My mind cleared, revealing now what was occuring. My eyes shut tight as the feeling of hell now drifted away into the shadows of my mind, what just happened now being just a mere blurry cervix of my brain.

B...Bumble...Bumblebee! S...Sam, and...M..Mik...Mikaela! The names now were being crystal clear in my head along with the others. My breathing steadied as a wave of euphoria now went through my body, my eyes flickered open.

"C-Carter?" I saw Sam, red face and sore eyes. Why was he crying?

"Sam, why are you crying?" I asked. What the fuck just happened?

My head pivoted to the sound of heavy panting. I sat up, and saw Simmons sitting on the floor panting, holding his bruised neck. "Please! I'll take you to him!"

"What?" I was utterly confused right now.

"You really don't remember what happened?" Maggie cautiously approached me. I shook my head innocently. On both sides of me Lennox and Epps were also looking exhausted.

"Jesus you guys! What happened?"

"it's nothing Carter you uh...just passed out," Sam assured me.

"Oh yeah, I was mad Simmons and maybe I passed out by all the heat that was starting in my body," I laughed, the memory clicking into my mind.

"My god! Come on, let's go get your car," Simmons quickly spoke up, running past me.

"What's his problem?"

"Oh you know, just...scared to death," Glen muttered, not obviously knowing I heard him.

"What?"

"Uh! He means, with the Decepticons problem," Mikaela interfered shakily.

"Oh..okay?" I nodded, walking out of the room to follow Simmons a couple feet away. The lights were now abstractedly turning off and on in long periods of time. Then we saw Simmons enter a door.

What I saw may have scarred my whole life. There in front of me was Bee, strapped onto a table, painfully being zapped my scientists around him. They were hurting him! They were hurting a person that's important to me. My normal sense suddenly being consumed by madness.

Back in the deep cervics in my mind a voice spoke aloud.

_'Don't worry Simmons, I'm not done with you yet. You'll pay for what you did to __**MY **__Bumblebee."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa! Who do you guys think became Dark Carter for a while? Also Carter's dark name is pronounced 'Car-Zen-uria'. I got the idea from a really good story to let the good guy be bad. So in all, Carter has her vioolent side that has something to do with the Autobot's worst enemy. You guys are just going to have to find out from the stories I am determined to write in the future. Good to be back too! I missed you guys! I know it's short, my body is still recovering of what had happened the last few months.**

_**-xLovingBabyqurlAngelx**_

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Decepticon Downpour

**A/N: Ayyeee you guys! Thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter, really...pleasant welcome back :) stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers scenarios, character all of those kinds. Everyone, also read my new story 'The Criminal of the Cult'! It's a Silent Hill story so, read it, even if you never really had encounters with Silent Hill brands before. Or watch the movie, it's a bit conufusing but, read their wikia for more info. The last couple chapters are always short for me so, bare with it ;)**

**- **_**xLovingBabyqurlAngelx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticon Downpour<strong>

"What the hell is wrong with you people! Stop hurting him!" I screeched, enchanicing silence throughout the entire laboratory. On the corner of my eye I saw Simmons gulp as did the others. What is up with them lately?

I saw Bee whip up from the straps a bit to fast for the sanity of the human kind since everyone who was hostilingly testing him a couple minutes ago drew out their guns along with S-7 people. When did they get here anyway? Bee shielded his face, making his metallic face look very bee-like. He wielded himself with his plasma blasters, hecticly aiming it around him at the now terrified species. Sam, pushed me foward, beckoning me to talk calmly and rationally to Bee. Before I walked up, Sam grabbed my shoulder to pull me back, his breath fanning my ear, "Make it quick and persuasive for him."

I nodded, skipping up to my- I mean, our car. I stared up at the well-built robot with the puppy dog eyes already on stance. "Bee...can I talk to you please?"

He caught my eyes and the tension that smothered his aura now vanished, but not completely. I took steps back as he stood up to his full height then stooped down to my level.

I took a deep, deep breath before going loon on him. "TheCubeandMegatronareinhere!"

For a vey high-tech robot, _he _didn't even seem to process what I just said from the speed of it. Hell, I didn't even understand most of the things I just said. I heard someone emitt a groan and the sound a face slap. Thinking it was Sam, I smiled nervously as I turned my back to him to jerk my head at Sam to the direction beside me.

"Wait what? Oh!" He exclaimed, finally getting why I was vicously jerking my head at my side. He ran up beside me to look up at the handsome extra-terrestrial creature.

"Listen Bee, we need you to calm down because the AllSpark is here. Not only that, Megatron is here and he is starting to melt from the frost that has covered him for a couple years. We need to get that Cube!" Sam explained slamming the side of his hand into his other hand's palm.

Bee was quiet for moment, probably wondering why the fuck out of all the Decepticons does he have Megatron in this very building with him, not only that, out of all the Autobots was he the one to activate the AllSpark. Well, I sure feel him becuase out of all the humans in the world, we're the ones who have to endure an alien-robot war. So it's a half and half! Bee nodded, shifting his body into our car, popping his doors open. I dove right into the driver's seat (not before Sam gave me a dirty glare) before everyone else joined in. Some just ran since all of us couldn't fit. The car drifted into another direction that went through tunnels and into the giant area that held the Cube in it.

"Holy shit!" I gasped out in surprise, quite appalled by the massive size of the Cube.

"It looks as if it was about to fall on us," Mikaela muttered, gripping my arm. It was true, our humane sizes were so fragile and tiny that this thing actually had a weird eye illusion to make me dizzy that it, itself were to crumble right on our heads.

"Okay, everyone move over, let Bee through," Someone was continuously said. My now strained neck turned around to see Bee in his robot form, curiously staring up at the artifact that towered all of us. I took a few steps back as Bee raised his large arms, placing them on the Cube, sparks of electricity emerging from his hand to spider around the Cube. The next sight was truly an unbelievable, the Cube had transformed itself, cubing down parts of it's structure into a now, robot hand-sized rubrix- I mean, Cube. It was shocking Bee a little, crouching down to me, raising his arm out, beckoning me to take the powerful possession. I shakily and hesitantly, outdrew my arms to wrap my fingers around the object, the touch sending waves of calmness into my vessels. I grasped it close to me, walking backwards, never leaving Bee's look at me then turned to Mikaela and Sam.

"Let's get this out to Optimus." I simply informed them. They both nodded in agreement, running to Bee who was granting entrance to us as his alt. form.

We dove in, some others staying to help with the Megatron problem and some jumping into their navy trucks.

"Let's go!" Sam commanded as the place shook once more to warn the awakening of the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>"Mikaela, put a seatbelt around it!" I turned my body to Mikaela in the backseat, pointing at the Cube. She quickly snapped them on, and I saw 4 other cars speeding towards us.<p>

"The others!" Sam exclaimed, the 4 Autobots doing a hard u-turn so they were following us into...Mission City?

We sped into the city highways until a really bad feeling smacked me across the face. The sound of metal grinding and a loud growl rang into my ears as my head looked at the back seeing a Decepticon pushing and crashing everything in it's way and ready to attack, until a much bigger robot tackled the thing down.

Optimus had started the war.

"Oh shit." I whispered as the two wresting robots had tumbled down the multiple highways, venting anger towards eachother.

I knew there were Decepticons starting to emerge out of their comfort zone, but then my eye caught onto one, leaning on one of the skyscrapers. He looked somewhat, different from the other ones. His looked more, advanced, and more evil as if he could be the brother of Megatron himself. The Decepticon seemed as if it's red eyes were burning right at me. Just when I thought I was his main target, wings constructed on his back, jumping off the building and flying jet speed right at us.

"Oh my god!" I screeched as suddenly the seat under me hand shifted, making me tumble around. Bee had reacted to my stare and now was fighting the Decepticon that was preying me just minutes ago. Me, Sam, and Mikaela flew out into the air and fell hard on top of a hood whom I noticed was Ironhide. He was speeding so me and the other two were screaming since we were wide open into the atmosphere on a hood of a car running 70 mph or so.

"Grah! What the hell!" Sam wailed, staring at Bee and the robot 2 times bigger than him who was at rage with eachother. I never seen Bee so angry before. Why would he be in this furious manner if it's just a Decepticon.

"Ironhide! What Decepticon is that?" I tried asking loudly from the air hitting me on my face.

"I never saw him before! Who is he?" The car responded.

"Why do you think she's asking you!" Mikaela reasoned with him in the same loud manner.

The car hood flipped open, resulting us into being flung onto his trunk. I groaned, the impact of metal slithering up my back.

"Really Ironhide?" I whined, my voice going up an octave as we finally struck the center of the city.

"Where's Bee?" Sam asked, his head whipping around. His question was answered once the ground shook of two robots mercilessly beating eachother. I jumped off of Ironhide's trunk but, that was a fatal mistake because the robot that fighting Bee had punched our car across the street, into a giant building then wrapping a gigantic hand around my body, squeezing me tightly as the Decepticon jumped into the air, flying off.

The last part of the ground I saw was, Ironhide lifting a truck up with Bumblebee then a giant smog of a blast covered them.

My eyes watered, wondering if they made it out safely. I moaned, stuffing my face in my hands as tears poured out. "No..."

"Let me go!" I propped my head up and shrilled, anger now replacing sadness while pounding my fists on the hand.

"What's wrong? Don't recognize your own father?" The Decepticon chuckled darkly as my blood froze, staring wide-eyed and frozen as he landed atop a deserted warehouse.

"Nicko?" I gasped, struggling to break free of the grasp he had on me.

"The one and the only," He growled, agonzingly slamming me onto the roof and my body falling through it and onto the hard ground. The air was knocked out of my lungs, holding my stomach. I shut my eyes tightly as my father crashed down in front of me. I tried crawling away, but he stomped his foot, the ground cracking and whipping up underneath me to let me fly across the room.

"Leave me the fuck alone Nicko!" I fumed the words out to him. His anger got the best of him before something big was heading beside me only to be collided with my body. I shrieked, being hit once more across the warehouse into the window, shards cutting in me.

He kicked me to the side, my ribs penetrating a sickening crack. I moaned, the feeling of agonizing aches oceaning my body.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

"You aren't my father!" Anger was rising quickly in my chest as my devil's part was revealing itself.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" He pulled out his blaster, aiming at me and shooting. Luckily, I jumped out of the way in time but, that didn't stop him from shooting my head off.

_"That bastard was the one who has tortured you his whole life...he deserves to __**die**__. No mercy at all Karxenia. You are the ruler of him, nonetheless. You spare the heart and soul of a Decepticon __**and**__ an Autobot. You have two parts now, let your inner Decepticon through."_ The robotic voice growled in my head.

With that, my body had once again been drowned by my other side. Her evil side.

"You are to die, Nicko!" I snarled, the voice reinacting a different tone.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try!"

"Do not tempt me." My heart beat had increased it's tempo, as the vision blackened for a moment until around me felt like nothing.

_Strength.._

_Power..._

_You are the queen..._

_No one else Karxenia..._

_No mercy..._

_You're their robot satan...their robot devil and angel.._

_Show them what you're made of..._

My eyes snapped open, red, almost like technological goggles. My height had reached Nicko's his eyes filled with confusement and determination. My body had transfixed itself into this tall metal creature. The body earned it's hourglass, silver figure. Widened hips, chest out, and the head still heart-shaped was as if there witheld a crown on her that centered on her forehead. The torso had on a sweetheart cut, one-piece swimsuit like and red as the rightful color, and the boot like, smooth legs matched with the torso color in high heels. Blades had swiped out of my knuckles, along with a flail, strapped onto me.

"It's over, Nicko." I laughed deviously, throwing a punch right under his head, him cringing back.

"Not on my watch," He growled, kicking me in the stomach. I grunted, falling back onto my back with a clang. He shot into the air, converting into his alt. form.

"Fuck!" I howled in frustration.

An air force plane passed me, flying over to a far, little city. My body translated the transportation, and the plane accepted me to transform into it. Jumping up, the parts now reverting into a plane, bulleting in the air to the city. Seeing my target, I roared, grappling myself on him, us crashing through multiple buildings. He got an upper hand, by pushing me off him and down onto the street, puny humans running like there's no tomorrow around me. My head lolled to the right, seeing a familiar black and yellow robot staring at me. He was tied to some sort of were many expression that danced around his face...sadness..guilt...lust...confusement...and love. Who was this strange creature that built a warm feeling in me. No, no time for that I must finish my target off, though I was to distracted to finally notice the creature held no legs.

_"It's your Bumblebee...the one you love, the retched Decepticons did that to him and you know vengence must be done Karxenia,_" My mind spoke to me.

Bumblebee...the name settled into my alternate helm, finally being known. They dare, hurt him. I'll make sure they rot in hell, twenty times most then normal. A young boy suddenly passed me, something in his arms drawing attention of me.

_"Help him. He is not friend nor, foe but, he could enlighten you in many ways," The voice urged._

I agreed, standing up, ignoring the debris and sparks of the city surroundings. "I got you back, boy."

"Wait, you're a Decepticon!" He started running full speed away from me. I ignored his comment and just followed, dodging the plasma blasters that coursed around me. He enetered a building, me climbing onto the roof. Another robot had targeted the boy but, God knows, I won't let him withstand the boy. Crouching the boy entered the roof, shrieking at my sight but, I shh'ed him.

"Boy, I will not hurt you, just hide before-" I was cut off, when the ground suddenly rose, laboring a robot twice as big as my feminine body.

I huffed, as it caught it's eye on me.

"Who may this beauty be?" The robot asked, the voice even bringing shivers down my circuits.

_"Do not let him intimidate you, but also do not be so swift with your actions," The voice warned._

I nodded, jumping up on a foot giving him a flying roundhouse kick right across the face. He fell to the side on a column where the boy I saw was hiding. The boy screamed his lungs out, being pushed off of the high building. I clenched my jaw, thinking to save him but one red and blue robot luckily caught him in the fall.

I skidded down the building onto my feet. The boy staggered away from the blue and red robot, when the one I had just fought came down the roof, placing a foot on the weak one. I was about to inercept but, a blaster stabbed right into my stomach. I snarled at the victim who blasted at me.

Nicko.

"Fucker!" I ran at full speed to him, lunging at him. I gave him an uppercut in the gut, though it wasn't enough when he pulled out his shooter aiming it right into my shoulder then blasting it right off. I gave a painful shriek as molds of blue came spilling out but, that didn't stop me from my objective and duty.

I shot my blades out on other hand, and decided to finally bring a stop to this robot's madness to me and to everyone else. Kicking him with all my strength, I cried out in pain as he grabbed one my crowned structures, ripping it right off my helm. That was it, I pushed him onto the ground, straddling him as I roughly brought down, the blades, straight into his chest. At the same time, I saw the boy ending the other robot's life with the item that was drawing me into a new world of my life. Sparks waving out of my victim's chest like blood, as an explosion emerged from the stab, sending me to be flung onto an outskirted street of the city.

_"You did well for your first time Karxenia, for now, just rest at your normal state..great job."_

After that saying, my red eyes, blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kay, major plotline change! Now, for the Nicko 'death' (hence why I put quotations on there!) it was a simple idea for the first movie. I noticed how in each movie all of them get stronger and stronger so why not save the best battle for last? If you know what I mean. Also, the voice in Carter's mind is Karxenia. Her inner Decepticon self. Karxenia is the robot and Decepticon of Carter. I was playing around with the names to of the Decepticons and the Autobots to what Carter should be referred as and I was thinking an Autocepticon? Any ideas?**

**Is Nicko still alive or will he end in the first story? Guess or wait!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Temptation

**A/N: I swear! Can you guys believe it's the end of the year! I'm going to be a sophmore this Septemeber or late..August? I think? Anywho, this story is coming to an end! Starting on November and ending today, this story has gone far! I really hadn't thought many would read this story, but, guess not! You guys are like family to me and I want to thank you all for this first story's life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Enjoy! Last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Temptation<strong>

I groaned, finally gaining control of my body. Then everything snapped into my mind. The fight with Nicko..Bee's legs...Megatron. My eyes slowly drooped open, noticing my surroundings. An eering pain reflected on my stomach and arm, remembering the shots Nicko had given me. Before..his death.

Smiling wryly, I had finally done it.

Nicko's gone..I think. But for now, I'm finally at peace with my life. No more coming home to be abused, no more rude insults, and no more flashbacks of my life before the Autobots entered this world. Everything was now what I've always waited for.

A _**perfect**_ life.

Grimacing, I propped myself up on my good arm to be seen with crashed buildings around me, smoke filling the air and my stomach bloody. I rolled my bad shoulder, a very ugly crack emitting from it.

"Ow! Bitch!" I grunted by the after pain it labored. I got all my strength to get on my feet, wobbling slightly. I grasped my stomach, a motor suddenly hitting my ears. Gratefully, it was Ratchet that was there, and at the right time too! A medical team came jumping out of the backdoors, only to grasp my arms and carry me into the back. They layed me down on some sort of metal.

"Are you okay, Carter?" A static voice just said.

"Yeah...just a little cut and dislocated shoulder, that's all." I assured, choking back a scream when I felt my shirt go up and a stinging rubbing alocohol touched my skin.

"Sorry, Carter, they had to clean it...what happened out there?"

"I...don't know..." I bit my lip, obviously irritated by how many questions he was throwing at me.

"Sorry, we'll talk about this once your patched up," Ratchet apologized, me nodding.

The ride took awhile until we entered into the hospital, lights hitting my eyes as I was rolled into the ER. All I remember was many doctor's crowding around me, my vision once more subsiding away.

* * *

><p>I blinked a couple moments, accepting my surroundings which was a hospital room. I could pinpoint I'm in Vegas considering that's the only city near Mission City.<p>

"Carter?" I took notice that Sam's family was all crowding around with wide smiles onto their faces, along with Mikaela who skipped up to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek and setting a bonquet of flowers on my lap.

"Hi, Mikaela," I chuckled.

"Oh my god! What happened Carter? Oh, I am so glad you're okay!" She conintuously blabbered, me shaking my head with a smirk.

"Okay, give the girl some space Mikaela," Mr. Witwicky shooed her away. A pout forming onto her lips as she made her way back to Sam.

Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky went on either sides of my bed. "Are you feeling okay sweetheart?"

I warmly smiled at the Mrs. Witwicky's question. "Yeah..just a bad fall. Dislocated shoulder and a wound."

"And...multiple back bone problems. You broke a couple ribs and just many scars and cuts." Mr. Witwicky added, shrugging.

"Classic Carter to do that on her own." Sam came up laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. "Shut up."

"Uh...mom, dad can you leave me, Mikaela, and Carter to talk first please?" Sam asked my parents. They nodded, leaving the room as Mikaela and Sam sat at the end of my bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Okay, Ratchet was searching up on a piece of scrap metal from one of the Decepticons that was unusually weird. He scanned it down to figure out who was this Decepticon and guess who ended up with the exact DNA," Mikaela agreeingly prompted.

"Me..." I whimpered, shrugging.

"Carter, mind explaining this to us?" Sam waited for an explanation.

I took a deep breath and swallowed a hard gulp. "Okay...I'm, somehow half-Decepticon and half-human. B-but, I'm only a Decepticon when Karxenia takes over my body! Carter just has the mind of the Decepticon."

"Who's Karxenia?" Mikaela asked, utterly confused.

"She's my inner Decepticon. I'm not that giant, robot, she is...with a bit of me." I thought about it for a moment, not knowing if that really made sense.

"Umm..." Sam trailed, obviously not understanding my statement that clearly either.

"I don't know! We'll just have to wait!" I waved my arms around, hissing when one shoulder bruised up a paining feeling.

"Stop moving to much! You just got hurt and we don't need something else to break," Sam scolded.

I just laughed, my mouth suddenly falling. "Where's Bee?"

"Oh he's doing fine! He's been waiting to see you! He visits you once and a while but, you were unconscious most of the time. His legs were also fixed," Sam assured me. I breathed out heavily.

"Thank God..I miss him," I smiled, knowing Bee is doing good.

"Yeah, well, get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow," Sam patted me on the shoulder, Mikaela giving me a careful hug to take their leave.

I sighed, knowing I am finally or nearly in peace. But Hell and Heaven knows no one's life is in peace nor, perfect though it could be perfectly imperfect and I was fucking alright with that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 months later...<strong>_

"Bee! It's hot!" I whined, crashing my head on his hood. He sat on the other side of me, two snow cones in his hands.

"Oh I know I am," He wagged his eyebrows, handing me the snow cone. I snorted, sitting on his hood and leaning on the windshield.

"You wish," I spat at him playfully.

He laughed, nudging me slightly. Taking a lick at his snow cone, laying on his windshield to enjoy the nice sun out on the beach dock.

After I had gotton out of the hospital, Bee decided to throw me a welcome home party. During that night, he had spoken to me about how Ratchet didn't know what to call me. They just decided to refer to me as an Autocepticon Human a.k.a an ACH. Ratchet didn't figure out how me and Karxenia were connected, but he was getting into it more and more each day. He noticed that anger was when it activated when my Dececpticonic mind shifts, meaning I had control my anger from now on. What he also discovered was that, I wasn't full Decepticon and I had a bit of Autobot in me from Carter's pure, kind heart apart from Karxenia's vengance like attitude. Last thing he tested out was that the injuries of Karxenia also occured to myself in a more humane proccess. That was mostly it, he still researches myself today, and I am hoping to learn more in the future. We had vacationed in Los Angeles for a couple days and tomorrow we were heading back home.

A new home for me.

"You know, I've been having these weird feelings these days, when I am with you. it's quite odd." Bee blurted out.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Yeah, I never felt anything like it." He commented, I laughed.

"Well, only time will tell."

Smiling, I slid off the hood, throwing my snow cone into a nearby trash can and into the back of the car to slip my shawl off. I was going into the water. Stripping my shorts off so I was bare with my bikini. Trotting up the front of the car with a towel and sunscreen, Bee froze in his place.

"You okay?" I asked, as he bit his lip, groaning a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Bee P.O.V<strong>

She had went to the back of my alt. form to configure something. It was nice that Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky had adopted her, but she didn't want to change her last name, which we were still wondering why. She was also an Autocepticon, something very rare. She was the rarest, most valuable human I have ever seen. Very odd and unique. When the sound of flip-flops echoed from the ground, my head twisted to see the most amazing sight I have ever seen in my years. There she was, my angel, bare into her flawless form in a two piece. She must've seen me frozen in my state.

Great. Nice going Bumblebee!

"You okay?" She observed me oddly. I groaned, trying to ignore the aching feeling of desire in my loins.

"It's pretty hard to be when I see you dressed like that," I panted a little.

Her body heated up to a red color, turning away. I was thoroughly quite amused at her, she had the heart and body of an Angel but, deep inside she sported herself with the figure of the devil. That aroused me beyond reasons, wondering if she slipped that panty and bra off-

_"No dirty thoughts! Stop that!" _I scolded myself. My mind drifted into a temptation to trot up to her, push her onto the hood of the car and mate and claim her by then.

"Bee?" She was starting to get worried. I finally noticed my body was vividly shaking, restraining myself from pouncing onto her.

"Please...go, Carter," I pleaded.

She hesistantly, took that order by nodding and running over to the sand and water. I watched as her body flexed as she dove into that water.

Sighing in relief, a buff, a bit bigger than me man came walking up. "Hey there Bumblebee."

Cars of my fellow soldiers alt. form were parked beside mine. The whole Autobot flock came running up beside me, Ratchet scanning me. "What's going on?"

"You think he hit it?" Optimus' holoform raised his eyebrows at Ratchet.

"Yep, I guess when Carter came up like that, I can still see some very graphic visions in your head Bumblebee," Ratchet smirked at me. I reddened, scracthing the back of my head.

"Okay, can someone tell me what in the world is going on?" I exlcaimed, sliding off the hood staring at them, my eyes narrowed.

"Most mech Autobots have this trigger in them. They cannot control it until their...desires are satisfied. We never had experienced any of this, you're the first but, we have learned about it." Ratchet explained awkwardly.

"What..'trigger' exactly?" My hands got sweaty along with my head.

"Sexually driven. It is when your body somehow, becomes what humans call: 'aroused'. Until, you satisfy your needs with Carter that urge will never end. You have to learn to control it, you may end up forcefully raping her if you don't take precautions," Ratchet patted my shoulder.

All the blood had left my body when the word 'rape' came up. I could actually do such a thing to my doll? After all she's been through with her father? I may be the next to be her next enemy. There was only one thing in my mind I had to remember as long as she stays with me. I had to control my desires and thoughts around this creature who had just shifted my life into another.

A slap had collided with my spark at the thought of her leaving me.

No. She is mine.

And mine. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Carter's P.O.V<strong>

What was up with that?

Well, he is guy so of course he would've had a reaction to my swimwear but, he seemed so tense, like he was about to be disintegrated right then and there.

Diving into the water, I relaxed at the soothing feeling that wrapped around me. Fishes swimming around the clear water, the images of memories flooding into my mind.

After 17 years of torture, the deed was finally gone. I was free with Sam and his family, with Mikaela, the Autbots, and with Bee. The horrific experiences I had to go through to get to this. The life that I had never thought would've been real, with me. The sight of who I am today brought terror to my mind of who I was yesterday. Maybe, fighting back wasn't such a bad idea. Nicko would always be above and never had the dream of being free crossed my mind and I couldn't do anything about it. But many had changed my point of view into trusting other than Sam. Bee and the Autobots came into my life and blossomed it into a beautiful, bold rose that withstood any other dead plants that interfered. I know that if I wanted them in my life, I had to be daring. Even if it killed me. Killing before was Nicko, now, it's my love and fate. But during when Nicko was killing me so ever slowly, there was always one thing in my mind that I thought had never existed. It was trapped in the thoughts where all was unbelievably true and waited just at the right moment, at the right time. That was me calling for help. For love. For it all to end and enter the heaven on Earth. Then, the fate had finally broken through to change something and that was this:

To save me, Bee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh shit! Bee has been transformed into a Sexually Driven Mech by Carter! Let's see how long he'll last in the next story. **

**Thank you for reading this story of 'Save Me, Bee!' I hope you guys liked it and I sure look foward into running into you guys again on my next story called: 'Control Yourself, Bee'. I decided for my stories that the title ends with Bee like Carter is saying it.**

**REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!**


End file.
